


Between the Phoenix and the Surgeon of Death [German Version]

by PhoenixLuna



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixLuna/pseuds/PhoenixLuna
Summary: Was war passiert? Tiara wachte in einer anderen ihr aber durchaus bekannten Welt auf. Sie war in der Welt von One Piece, ihrem absoluten Lieblingsmanga gelandet und begegnete auch sofort einer berühmten Piratenbande. Träumte sie das alles nur oder war es Realität? *unregelmäßige Updates*
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, ich hab mich entschieden auch hier die deutsche Version und nicht nur wie bisher auf wattpad.com und fanfiction.de zu veröffentlichen.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Um mich herum war alles schwarz. Wo bin ich? Was war passiert? Ich hörte Stimmen aber verstand nicht was sie sagten. Erst langsam nach und nach wurden die Stimmen klarer und ich konnte etwas verstehen. „Lebt sie noch?" „Ja" „Wieso ist sie allein hier?" „Woher soll ich das wissen?" „Wir bringen sie erstmal zum Schiff damit der Doc sie sich anschauen kann." Wieso kamen mir die Stimmen so bekannt vor? Wieso Schiff? Bis zum Meer waren es ca. 800-900 km von meinem Wohnort aus. Ich merkte wie mich jemand hoch nahm und seltsamerweise fühlte ich keine Angst. Warum war das so? Das waren fremde Personen. Um genau zu sein fremde Männer den Stimmen nach zu Urteilen. Wieso also fühlte ich keine Angst obwohl sie mich einfach irgendwohin brachten. Ich versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen und es klappte. „Sie kommt glaub ich zu sich." sagte eine der Stimmen. Mein Blick ging nach oben da ich endlich wissen wollte wer mein Träger war, der nach dieser Aussage stehen geblieben war. Zwei strahlend blaue Augen, die einen ans Meer erinnerten, schauten mich prüfend an. Ich erkannte die Person sofort. Es war Marco! Marco der Phönix, einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere aus One Piece. Das konnte nicht sein. Er war ein fiktiver Charakter, erschaffen von einem Genie. Also entweder ich hab grad den geilsten Traum der Welt oder ich bin Tot. „Ich glaub ich bin tot, ich seh ein Engel." rutschte es mir raus. Gott wie oft eigentlich noch? Gedanken nicht laut aussprechen! Leider passierte mir das oft. „Ich würd ja eher Ananas sagen anstatt Engel." kam es lachend von links. Da stand Ace! Und als ob das nicht alles schon verwirrend genug war schoben sich auch noch Thatch und Izou in mein Blickfeld. „Er kann zwar fliegen aber er ist eher ein Piepmatz und definitiv kein Engel." meinte Thatch. Würde Marco mich nicht gerade tragen und würde es mir besser gehen hätte ich beiden, Ace und Thatch, wohl eine verpasst. Irgendwie fand ich es immer doof wenn man ihn so betitelte. Lag sicher daran das er zusammen mit dem Chirurg des Todes Trafalgar Law Platz 1 meiner Lieblingscharaktere bei One Piece belegte. Ich schloss meine Augen wieder und griff mit meiner linken Hand an meine Stirn, da mir mein Kopf extrem weh tat. Wie hoch wohl grad Marcos verlangen war den beiden eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen? So in Gedanken versunken merkte ich erst nicht das Marco sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Es fiel mir erst auf als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete und wir uns auf der Moby Dick befanden.

„Mein Sohn wen habt ihr da mitgebracht?" vernahm ich eine tiefe Stimme. Mein Sohn? Moment das hieß das war Whitebeard der da fragte. „Wir haben sie auf der Insel bewusstlos aufgefunden. Sie kam kurze Zeit später zu sich hat uns aber noch nicht gesagt wer sie ist. Sie scheint ein wenig verwirrt zu sein." erstattete Marco Bericht und sagte dann einem mir unbekannten Mann das dieser den Doc an Deck holen sollte. „Verwirrt trifft es ganz genau sie hat Marco als Engel bezeichnet." kam es lachend von der Feuerfaust. Jetzt schaute der Kaiser leicht irritiert auf Marco und mich. Mittlerweile hatten sich alle Kommandanten sowie viele mir unbekannte Crewmitglieder um uns versammelt und starrten mich an, was mir sehr unangenehm war. Ich blieb weiterhin stumm, was für den Anfang wohl auch erstmal besser war denn die Situation überforderte mich grad etwas zu sehr. „Wie ist dein Name mein Kind?" fragte mich Whitebeard nun direkt. Na toll und was jetzt? Ich suchte den Blickkontakt mit Marco und schaute ihn leicht flehend an.Bitte lass es ihn verstehen das ich mit der Situation nicht zurechtkomme. Es blickten mich einfach zu viele mir fremde Menschen auf einmal an. Im Mittelpunkt zu stehen mochte ich einfach nicht. Das letzte Mal endete so eine ähnliche Situation in einer Panikattacke. Bitte lass es nicht soweit kommen. „Ich glaub es ist besser wenn der Doc sie erstmal Untersucht und wir ihr später Fragen stellen." sagte Marco und schaute seinen Vater an, welcher nach kurzem zögern zustimmend nickte. Kurze Zeit später kam auch der Doc endlich an Deck an und sagte das er mich gern auf der Krankenstation genauer untersuchen würde. Also trug Marco mich zu dieser. „Danke." flüsterte ich leise als wir durch die vielen gleich aussehenden Gänge liefen. Marco schaute mir direkt in die Augen und lächelte leicht. Er hatte es also verstanden. „Verrätst du mir deinen Namen?" fragte er. „Tiara." antwortete ich knapp. „Ich bin Marco aber das hast du glaub ich schon mitbekommen." gab er leicht grinsend von sich was mich leicht lächeln lies. Auf der Krankenstation angekommen legte er mich auf eine Liege.

Der Doc begann mit seinen Untersuchungen und nahm mir Blut ab. Marco blieb die ganze Zeit über im Raum wofür ich ihm dankbar war. Klar streng genommen war er genau wie die anderen ein Fremder für mich aber er strahlte so eine Ruhe aus was mir einfach gut tat. Trotzdem war ich immer noch verwirrt. Was war das hier? Ein Traum oder Realität? Wie kam ich hier her? Würde ich wieder zurück in meine Welt können sofern das hier doch real war? Lag ich im Koma und träumte das alles nur? Oder war ich am Ende vielleicht sogar tot und diese Welt hier, die Welt von One Piece, sowas wie das Paradies? Zu viele Fragen auf einmal schwirrten in meinem Kopf rum. „Hier das sollte gegen deine Kopfschmerzen helfen." sagte der Doc und gab mir eine Tablette und ein Glas Wasser. Schnell nahm ich diese und fragte dann ob ich gehen könnte, was er bejahte. Soweit war mit mir wohl alles in Ordnung, bis auf die Kopfschmerzen. Nachdem ich den Flur betrat stoppte ich. Wieso sah hier alles so gleich aus? Aus welcher Richtung waren wir gekommen? Hätte ich doch vorhin besser aufgepasst und nicht nur Marco angeschaut. „Komm ich bring dich erstmal in die Kombüse damit du was essen kannst. Danach gehen wir wieder an Deck. Vater hat sicher einige Fragen an dich." erklärte Marco und setzte sich in Bewegung doch ich blieb stehen. Allein der Gedanke daran wieder da raus zu müssen wo mich alle anstarren ließ mich erstarren. „Was hast du?" fragte er als er bemerkte das ich stehen geblieben war. „Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht reden wenn mich so viele anstarren. Ich hasse es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und bekomme ab und an sogar Panikattacken wenn es mir zu viel wird." erklärte ich ihm. „Das hab ich bemerkt. Keine Angst ich sorg dafür das später nur Vater und ich bei dem Gespräch anwesend sind. Aber du musst verstehen das wir wissen müssen wer du bist." kam es von Marco und ich nickte. Ich wusste was er meinte. Sie mussten sicher gehen das ich nicht jemand von der Marine oder so war. „Danke. Ace und Thatch können von mir aus auch dabei sein. Nur halt nicht so viele." antworte ich mal wieder ohne nachzudenken. Marco schaute mich irritiert an, schwieg aber. Ich bin so doof wieso hatte ich das gesagt? Keiner der beiden hatte sich mir vorgestellt oder jemand ihre Namen genannt und trotzdem wusste ich sie. Mir war klar das ihm das seltsam bzw. verdächtig vorkommen musste. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem ich aufgegessen hatte gingen Marco und ich an Deck. Doch davor füllte ich meine Tasse nochmal neu mit Kaffee auf und nahm diese mit. Ja ich liebte Kaffee, meine Freunde sagen immer ich sei süchtig danach. An Deck angekommen fühlte ich mich sofort wieder unwohl. All die Leute die da rumschwirrten. In der Kombüse waren Marco und ich allein, das gefiel mir irgendwie besser. Je näher wir dem Kaiser kamen desto nervöser wurde ich. „Keine Angst, keiner hier wird dir was antun." versuchte Marco mich zu beruhigen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin davor hatte ich nicht mal Angst. Ich kannte die Whitebeard Piraten ja quasi und wusste das sie nicht zu den „Bösen" gehörten. Es ist eher die Tatsache das ich immer noch nicht weiß ob das alles nur Traum oder Realität ist die mich nervös macht sowie die Reaktion des Captains und seiner Kommandanten wenn ich ihnen sage das ich aus einer anderen Welt komme. Sollte ich das überhaupt erwähnen? Sollte ich ihnen am Anfang direkt alles sagen oder erst einmal abwarten und sehen was passiert? „Sag bloß du trinkst dieses schwarze Gift auch?" fragte Ace ein wenig angewidert und riss mich somit aus meinen Gedanken. So in Gedanken versunken merkte ich gar nicht das wir bereits vor Whitebeard standen. Marco hatte sein Wort gehalten denn es standen neben ihm nur noch Ace und Thatch ebenfalls bei Whitebeard alle anderen hatte er weggeschickt. „Ohne Kaffee würde ich nicht überleben." gab ich Ace als Antwort nachdem ich ihn kurz verwirrt ansah. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl das er vor mir stand wo ich doch weiß das er im Marine Ford Arc gestorben ist. Aber jetzt bloß nicht dran denken sonst fang ich wieder an zu heulen. Die Folge mit seinem Tod hab ich nur ein einziges mal gesehen. Ein Teil meiner Freunde konnten das nachvollziehen aber ein anderer Teil fand es lächerlich wegen einer fiktiven Person zu heulen. „Wie heißt du nun eigentlich?" wollte Thatch wissen. „Mein Name ist Tiara und ich bin 23 Jahre alt." bekam er als Antwort. Whitebeard wollte wissen wo ich her kam und wieso ich allein auf dieser wohl eigentlich unbewohnten Insel war. Ich entschied mich dazu noch nicht zu erwähnen das ich nicht aus dieser Welt kam. „Ich weiß es nicht. Das einzige an was ich mich erinnere ist das ich auf dem Weg zu einer Freundin war, glaub ich zumindest. Danach ist alles schwarz bis ich aufgewacht bin und die blauen Augen von Marco erblickt hab. Ich kann weder sagen wie ich auf diese Insel kam noch wie lange ich da war bevor mich deine Leute gefunden haben." erklärte ich ihm. Er entschied dann das ich erstmal bis zur nächsten Insel, die ca 2 bis 3 Wochen entfernt ist, an Bord bleiben darf und dann später entschieden wird wie es weiter geht. „Wo soll ich in der Zeit schlafen?" fragte ich. „Wir haben eine Kajüte für Gäste die kannst du beziehen. Wenn du was brauchst wende dich einfach am einen meiner Söhne oder an mich." erklärte mir der Kaiser. Ich nickte nur. 

Nachdem das Gespräch beendet war ging ich zur Reling und betrachtete das Meer. Meine Gedanken schweiften mal wieder ab. Ich fragte mich ob ich wohl Shanks begegnen werde. Er war der Kaiser den ich am Meisten mochte. „Du scheinst das Meer zu lieben." stellte Ace fest, der sich neben mich gestellt hatte. „Ja sehr sogar und am Liebsten würde ich da jetzt reinspringen wollen um ein paar Runden zu schwimmen." meinte ich und musste leicht grinsen. „Komm mal mit." befahl Ace dann nach einer Weile des Schweigens, nahm meine Hand und zog mich hinter sich her. Wo wollte er hin? Er ging unter Deck. „Als wir dich gefunden haben lag neben dir noch eine Tasche. Ich hab die einfach mal mitgenommen und in mein Zimmer gebracht. Ist bestimmt deine." plapperte er einfach drauf los. So gingen wir, naja er rannte eher und schleifte mich hinterher, zum Kommandanten Flur und blieben vor einer Tür mit einer großen 2 drauf stehen. Nachdem er diese öffnete und wir eintraten verzog ich etwas angewidert das Gesicht. Seine Kajüte sah aus als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen! Aber es überraschte mich nicht wirklich. Es ist immer hin Ace, ein D, da kann man doch nichts anderes als Chaos pur erwarten. Auf seinem Bett lag meine Umhängetasche die zum Glück noch zu war. Ich hoffte nur das er nicht reingeschaut hat, denn ich hatte eigentlich immer ein One Piece Manga in meiner Tasche den ich las wenn ich mit dem Bus oder Zug unterwegs war. Er gab sie mir und ich bedankte mich, drehte mich um und ging aus seinem Zimmer. „Hey wo willst du hin?" kam es auch sofort von der Feuerfaust. „Ich will noch ein wenig an Deck." sagte ich einfach, die Wahrheit, das ich nur so schnell wie möglich aus seiner Kajüte wollte behielt ich besser für mich. Als ich wieder auf dem Flur stand fiel mein Blick auf die Tür direkt gegenüber. Die Tür mit einer großen 1 drauf. Das war Marcos Zimmer! Wie es darin wohl aussieht? Sicher sehr ordentlich und sauber. „Ach ja, die Tür da das ist übrigens die Kajüte für unsere Gäste." erklärte Ace mir und zeigte auf die Tür Links neben seiner Tür. Mehr als ein Nicken brachte ich nicht zu Stande. „Komm mit ich stell dich jetzt erstmal den anderen vor. Die waren auch neugierig wer du bist aber die Ananas auf zwei Beinen hat ja alle weggeschickt." kam es auf einmal von Ace, packte wieder meine Hand und zog mich wieder hinter sich her. Innerlich kochte ich und hätte ihm am liebsten eine verpasst aber ich hatte damit zu tun nicht zu fallen so schnell wie der wieder unterwegs war. Nein! Moment! Hatte er grad die anderen gesagt? Nein bloß nicht! Ich versuchte ihn zu stoppen, sagte ihm das ich das nicht will doch es half alles nichts. Er war sturer als ein Esel. Typisch für einen D, dachte ich mir. „Was wird das wenn es fertig wird?" wurde Ace leicht genervt gefragt. Diese Stimme kannte ich nur zu gut. Sie gehörte zu Marco. „Du bist mein Retter!" rutschte mir raus, nutzte die Verwirrtheit von Ace durch meine Aussage, riss mich von ihm los und flüchtete quasi an Marcos Seite. „Wieso Retter? Ich hab dir nichts getan!" kam es von Ace nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Marco schaute mich fragend an und wartete wohl auf eine Erklärung die ich ihm auch gab. Nach meiner Erklärung durfte ich gehen und Ace wurde dazu verdonnert seine Aufgaben als Kommandant der 2. Division zu erfüllen, welche das auch immer waren. Ich setzte mich einfach an die Reling und nahm mein Skizzenblock aus meiner Tasche den ich immer bei mir hatte da mich Zeichnen immer beruhigte. Erst sah ich mir ein paar der Zeichnungen an. Dabei waren viele von Trafalgar Law, ich liebte es ihn zu zeichnen allein schon wegen seiner vielen Tattoos. Ja ich hatte definitiv eine Schwäche für tätowierte Männer. Es waren dann noch Zeichnungen von Marco, Thatch, Ace, Ruffy, Shanks und einigen anderen Charakteren dabei. Ich nahm mir ein Stift und überlegte wen ich zeichnen könnte und entschied mich für ein Bild von Ace und Ruffy. 

Ein wenig erstaunt darüber das man mich in Ruhe lies war ich ja schon aber hatte auch die Vermutung das da ein gewisser Phönix seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Als ich fast fertig war mit meiner Zeichnung kam dann aber doch jemand zu mir. „Wow ist das geil! Du kannst ja richtig gut zeichnen. Ich bin übrigens Haruta." meinte die einzige Frau der Mannschaft. „Wieso sitzt du hier so allein? Hast du Angst vor uns?" fragte sie einfach ohne das ich eine Chance hatte auf ihre erste Aussage zu reagieren. „Nein ich hab keine Angst vor euch. Mir war das nur alles etwas zu viel nachdem ich hier an Bord ankam. Ich bin übrigens Tiara." erklärte ich ihr. „Wer ist das da neben Ace?" wollte Haruta dann wissen und zeigte auf meine Zeichnung. „Das ist Ruffy. Ace kleiner Bruder." antwortete ich ihr. „Ace sein Bruder?" fragte sie etwas verwirrt eher sie „Das musst du Ace zeigen!" rief, woraufhin sich Thatch in unsere Unterhaltung einmischte. „Was muss sie Ace zeigen?" Haruta nahm mein Skizzenblock und zeigte diesen Thatch, welcher leider begann darin zu blättern. „Wieso hast du so viele Bilder von unserem Piepmatz gezeichnet? Wer ist dieser andere Typ den du immer halb nackt zeichnest? Irgendwo hab ich den schon mal gesehen. Und wieso zeichnest du Shanks?" fragte der Kommandant der 4. Division dann nach. „Verrat ich nicht." sagte ich und nahm ihm mein Block aus der Hand. Er muss ja nun auch nicht alles wissen und wie sollte ich ihm erklären woher ich all diese Personen so gut kannte um sie so genau zeichnen zu können. „Ich bekomm das schon noch raus!" grinste er mich an und fügte dann hinzu. „Eigentlich wollte ich euch nur bescheid geben es gibt gleich essen." 

So gingen wir dann zur Kombüse wo ich am Ende zwischen Marco und Thatch am Kommandantentisch saß. Mir gegenüber saß Ace und ich fragte mich grad wie lang es wohl dauert bis er einen seiner typischen narkoleptischen Anfälle bekommt. Ein wenig unwohl fühlte ich mich schon da hier wieder so viele versammelt waren aber immerhin starrten sie mich nicht mehr so an wie vorhin. Nacheinander stellten sich die einzelnen Kommandanten vor und bei jedem dachte ich nur immer ja ich weiß. Das Essen schmeckte gut auch wenn ich kein so großen Hunger hatte, immerhin hatte Marco mir ja vorhin schon eine Kleinigkeit zu essen gegeben. „Schmeckt es dir nicht? Du isst ja kaum was." wollte Ace wissen. „Ich hab nicht so großen Hunger und auch kein schwarzes Lock als Magen so wie du. Bei der Menge die du schon hinter geschlungen hast wär mir mehr als schlecht." antwortete ich ihm. Er hatte in der kurzen Zeit echt eine Menge verdrückt. Ich wusste ja das er und Ruffy eigentlich immer Hunger hatten und so einiges in sich reinschaufeln konnten aber dies dann live zu erleben war dann doch noch mal was ganz anderes. 

Als ich grad dabei war Marco was zu fragen gab es einen Knall. Mein Blick wanderte zu Ace. Dieser lag mit dem Gesicht in seinem Essen und schlief. Wusste ich doch das das passieren wird. Bei ihm ist das während des Essens immer nur eine Frage der Zeit. „Kann ich dich nach dem Essen mal unter vier Augen sprechen?" fragte ich an Marco gerichtet und ignorierte die Sache mit Ace einfach da er ja eh gleich wieder aufwachen wird um dann weiter zu essen. „Stopp mal! Wieso bist du bitte kein bisschen verwundert darüber?" wollte Haruta wissen die links neben Ace saß und auf diesen zeigte. „Was soll mich da bitte wundern? Ace hat Narkolepsie da ist es normal das er einfach so weg pennt." redete ich mal wieder drauf los ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken was ich eigentlich sagte. Nun schauten mich alle leicht verwirrt an. Wussten die hier überhaupt was Narkolepsie ist? „Er hat was?" wollte dann Vista wissen. „Er hat Narkolepsie, was man auch als krankhaftes Schlafen bezeichnen kann. Narkolepsie gehört zur Gruppe der Schlafsüchte. Die Betroffenen haben eine Störung der Schlaf-Wach-Regulation und keine Kontrolle darüber zu welchen Zeitpunkten sie die Anfälle bekommen." erklärte ich. Da ich mich für Medizin interessierte las ich viele Bücher und wusste das ein oder andere, was manchmal hilfreich war. „Das heißt also es ist eine Krankheit. Kann man das heilen?" wollte der Doc wissen, der am Tisch hinter Ace saß. „Soweit ich weis gibt es ein Medikament welches die Anfälle mindert aber nicht gänzlich verschwinden lässt. Es ist eine Krankheit die man lebenslang behält also nicht heilbar ist." beantwortete ich ihm seine Frage. Die Kommandanten schauten mich erstaunt an. Nach dem Essen gingen Marco und ich in seine Kajüte um zu Reden worum ich ihn ja gebeten hatte. Kaum das er seine Tür geschlossen hatte stellte er auch sofort eine Frage die mich erstmal erstarren lies. „Was verheimlichst du uns und wer bist du wirklich?" fragte er sehr ernst und wirkte plötzlich auch sehr bedrohlich. 


	3. Chapter 3

„Na sag schon für wen sollst du dich bei uns einschleichen? Was sollst du machen? Informationen sammeln, bestimmte Dokumente oder wichtige Karten klauen? Oder ein Attentat weil man dich nicht ernst nehmen würde so schwach wie du aussiehst?" fragte er ruhig. Für meinen Geschmack ein wenig zu ruhig denn er wirkte sehr bedrohlich dabei. Marco machte mir Angst! Ausgerechnet die Person der ich hier am Meisten vertraute machte mir jetzt Angst. War es richtig mit ihnen mit zu gehen? Hätte ich nicht doch einfach auf dieser verlassenen Insel bleiben sollen. Ja ich mochte die Whitebeard Piraten, sie gehörten definitiv zu meinen 5 Lieblingscrews, aber am Ende waren sie immer noch Piraten. „Antworte endlich!" forderte Marco, kam näher und packte mich grob am Arm, doch ich bekam kein Wort raus. Ich spürte wie sich langsam die Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten. Nein bloß das nicht! Nicht vor ihm weinen. Nur keine Schwäche zeigen dachte ich mir. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Ace kam reingestürmt. Da Marco durch Ace für einen kurzen Moment abgelenkt war, nutzte ich meine Chance, riss mich von ihm los und verschwand aus Marcos Zimmer. Als ich an Ace vorbei kam flüsterte ich ein leises „Danke Ace." ehe ich in der mir zugeteilten Kajüte Zuflucht fand. Mir war klar das Marco nicht so leicht aufgeben würde und mich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wieder zur Rede stellen wird aber im Moment war ich einfach nur froh von ihm weggekommen zu sein. Was auch immer Ace wollte, er kam genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. Als erstes schloss ich meine Kajüte ab. Für jemanden wie Marco wäre es zwar ein leichtes diese einzutreten um rein zu kommen aber das die Tür abgeschlossen war gab mir wenigstens ein klein wenig Sicherheit. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal eine Runde schlafen, der Tag war immerhin verrückt genug und wer weiß vielleicht ist das hier alles ja doch nur ein Traum und wenn der neue Tag angebrochen ist wach ich in meiner Wohnung wieder auf.

Ace POV.

Zusammen mit Haruta und Thatch spielte ich ein wenig Karten an Deck. Haruta erzählte dann das Tiara wohl ein Bild von mir und Ruffy gezeichnet hat welches wohl sehr gelungen war. Das musste ich unbedingt sehen!Sie war vorhin mit Marco zusammen weggegangen weil die zwei reden wollten. Die waren dann bestimmt in seiner Kajüte, also sprang ich rauf und rannte zu dieser. Etwas unsanft stoß ich die Tür auf und stoppte in meiner Bewegung. Hier stimmte was nicht. Wieso sah Tiara so verängstigt aus? Was war hier passiert?Thatch meinte doch vorhin noch das er glaubt Tiara steht auf Marco weil sie sich immer an ihn wendet und ihm zu vertrauen scheint. Tiara verließ plötzlich den Raum und flüsterte ein „Danke Ace." als sie an mir vorbei kam. Danke? Für was? Ich schaute ihr verwirrt hinterher, denn ich hatte bemerkt das ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief. „Was willst du?" fragte mich Marco dann. „Eigentlich wollte ich Tiara was fragen aber sag du mir lieber was zwischen euch los war."wollte ich wissen. „Nichts." kam es nur knapp von ihm. „Ja klar. Wegen nichts sahsie total verängstigt aus und weint sie." erwiderte ich daraufhin. „Ich hab sie nur gefragt was sie uns verheimlicht. Sie kannte deinen und Thatchs Namen obwohl keiner eure Namen vor ihr erwähnt hatte. Dann weiß sie an was für einer Krankheit du leidest. Nicht mal der Doc wusste wovon deine Anfälle kommen und sie weiß es, findest du das nicht etwas seltsam? Der Doc ist schon lang auf den Meeren unterwegs und sie ist grad einmal 23 und scheint noch nicht viel gereist zu sein hab ich das Gefühl." erklärte er ein wenig genervt. „Schon mal dran gedacht das sie unsere Namen vielleicht von unseren Steckbriefen kennt? Ist ja nicht so das wir unbekannt wären. Ja das andere ist schon etwas seltsam aber vielleicht ist sie Ärztin oder arbeitet als Forscherin und kennt es dadurch."versuchte ich eine Erklärung zu finden wieso Tiara diese Sachen wussten. Ich wusste worauf Marco hinaus wollte. Er nahm sicher an das sie ein Spion der Marine sein könnte aber das glaubte ich eher weniger. Genau sagen warum ich mir da so sicher war konnte ich nicht aber ich hatte es einfach im Gefühl das sie uns nichts böses wollte. „Was ist denn hier für eine Stimmung?" platzte Thatch in unser Gespräch. „Unser Vize hat es geschafft Tiara zum Weinen zu bringen weil er mal wieder zu misstrauisch ist." informierte ich Thatch. „Du hast was?"schrie Thatch Marco an. Marco erklärte ihm die Situation und Thatch sah die Sache ähnlich wie ich. „Izou hatte Recht. Du hast es wirklich nicht gemerkt oder?" fragte Thatch nach, ließ Marco aber nicht zu Wort kommen und fügte sofort hinzu „Die Kleine steht auf dich! Das sieht ja sogar ein Blinder, beiden Blicken mit denen sie dich ansieht. Sie vertraut dir von allen hier am Meisten. Naja das wird wohl jetzt nicht mehr der Fall sein." Marco wirkte verwirrt was bei unserem Vize mehr als selten der Fall war. 

Mir reichte es ich verließ Marcos Kajüte und klopfte an Tiaras Kajüte erhielt aber keine Antwort.Als ich dann einfach so rein wollte merkte ich allerdings das die Tür abgesperrt war. Da kann jetzt nur Thatch helfen. Ich ging zurück in Marcos Zimmer, schnappte mir Thatch und zog ihn mit mir bis zur Gäste Kajüte. „Los du kannst Schlösser doch so gut knacken. Sie hat abgeschlossen und antwortet aber auch nicht auf klopfen. Ich hab irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl." meinte ich zu ihm und er machte sich gleich ans Werk. Nachdem die Tür endlich offen war gingen wir in ihre Kajüte und fanden sie schlafend im Bett. „Da hast du wohl etwas übertrieben sie schläft nur." meinte Thatch und grinste mich leicht belustigt an. „Glaubst du wirklich das sie ein so festen Schlaf hat und es nicht mitbekommen hat das ich mehrmals laut an ihre Tür geklopft habe?" fragte ich skeptisch nach. Ich ging zu Tiara und versuchte sie zu wecken was abernicht klappte. Thatch bemerkte dies und kam zu uns. „Geh an Deck und hol den Doc, er war vorhin noch bei Pops. Ich bring die Kleine schon mal zur Krankenstation." sagte er auf einmal sehr ernst weswegen ich ihn ansah. „Nun mach schon. Wer weiß wie viel sie davon genommen hat es sind zumindest nur noch 2 Stück drin." wurde er etwas lauter. Ich lief los und fand den Doc an Deck neben Vater und Marco. „Mein Sohn was ist passiert?" fragte Vater nach. „Doc du musst schnell mitkommen. Wir bekommen Tiara nicht wach und neben ihr lagen irgendwelche Tabletten. Thatch bringt sie grad schon zur Krankenstadion."erklärte ich ein wenig hektisch. Mir entging nicht das Marco mich für ein Moment sehr geschockt ansah bevor er wieder sein üblichen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck hatte. Der Doc machte sich sofort auf den Weg zur Krankenstation und ich folgte ihm. Marco folgte uns ebenfalls da er den Befehl von Pops bekam ihm sofort Bericht zu erstatten wenn der Doc wusste was Tiara fehlte. 


	4. Chapter 4

Marco POV.

Ich stand mittlerweile allein in meiner Kajüte. Sollte das stimmen was Thatch gesagt hat? Sollte es wirklich wahr sein das Tiara auf mich steht? Warum gerade ich? Sie kannte mich doch gar nicht! War ich nicht viel zu alt für sie? Immerhin bin ich 33 und somit 10 Jahre älter als sie. Was sollte ich ihr schon bieten können? Ein Leben als Piratin wäre das einzige was ich ihr bieten könnte. Die Marine würde auf sie ein Kopfgeld aussetzen. Aber selbst wenn sie etwas für mich empfindet bleibt es immer noch dabei das sie uns was verheimlicht. Es lies mich einfach nicht los. Ace mag ja vielleicht Recht haben das sie seinen Namen durch einen Steckbrief kannte, aber das sie wusste welche Krankheit er hat war trotzdem mehr als seltsam. 

Ich ging erstmal wieder an Deck wo ich den Doc bei Pops stehen sah und mich zu ihnen gesellte. „Wir sollten sie fragen was für medizinische Kenntnisse sie hat. Die Information die wir durch sie zu Ace Anfällen haben sind hilfreich." meinte der Doc. „Findet ihr es nicht etwas seltsam das sie in ihrem Jungen alter solche Kenntnisse hat?" fragte ich die zwei, da ich wissen wollte wie sie das sahen. „Nicht unbedingt." antwortete der Doc und fügte hinzu „Du hast doch auch schon von Trafalgar Law, den Chirurg des Todes gehört. Er ist ebenfalls noch sehr Jung und müsste sogar in etwa in Tiaras Alter sein. Medizinisch gesehen hat er hervorragende Kenntnisse, wo ihn kaum jemand übertreffen kann. Bei ihm liegt das Problem eher im menschlichen und seiner viel zu sadistischen Art. Man sagt sich er liebt es seine Patienten zu quälen und zu foltern.". Irgendwie ergab das Sinn. Sollten Ace und Thatch also doch recht haben und ich war einfach nur zu misstrauisch? Vielleicht hatte sie einfach nur wie dieser Trafalgar gute medizinische Kenntnisse. „Was beschäftigt dich so mein Sohn?" wollte Pops nun wissen. „Ich fand es etwas seltsam das sie wusste was Ace hat und auch das sie seinen sowie Thatchs Namen wusste obwohl niemand diese vor ihr erwähnt hat. Mir kam das alles eben sehr rätselhaft vor und dachte das sie vielleicht von der Marine oder der Weltregierung sein könnte. Ich hab sie vorhin drauf angesprochen was sie uns verheimlicht aber bevor sie was antworten konnte kam Ace reingeplatzt und sie ist mir dadurch entwischt." erklärte ich ihm. „Und es scheint das ich sie mit meinen Fragen etwas verschreckt habe. Ace meinte als sie an ihm vorbei ist hat er gesehen wie sie weinte." beichtete ich ihm. Bei Pops sagte ich immer alles vor ihm konnte und wollte ich nichts verheimlichen. „Du bist immer ein wenig zu vorsichtig mein Sohn. Ich glaube nicht das sie von der Marine oder der Weltregierung kommt. Sie ist verunsichert. Versetz dich mal in ihre Lage. Sie wacht an einem Ort auf hat aber keinerlei Erinnerungen wie sie dahin gekommen ist und was ihr passiert ist. Dazu kommt dann das sie von Piraten gefunden wurde und mit diesen jetzt mit segelt. Man konnte ihr ansehen das sie sich unwohl fühlt wenn zu viele Personen um sie herum sind. Bei dir scheint sie sich allerdings nicht unwohl zu fühlen. Es machte den Eindruck als mag sie deine Gegenwart. Als du sie davor bewahrt hast von Ace hinterher geschleift zu werden konnte man deutlich erkennen das sie erleichtert war das du ihr geholfen hast. Es wird ganz bestimmt das ein oder andere geben was sie uns bisher noch verheimlicht. Sie muss erst vertrauen zu uns finden." erklärte er seine Sicht der Lage. Von der Seite betrachtet hatte ich vielleicht doch etwas überreagiert. Sie war erst ein paar Stunden bei uns an Bord. 

Gerade als der Doc etwas sagen wollte kam Ace sehr angehetzt zu uns geeilt. Was hat er den jetzt schon wieder angestellt? . „Mein Sohn was ist passiert?" fragte Pops nach. „Doc du musst schnell mitkommen. Wir bekommen Tiara nicht wach und neben ihr lagen irgendwelche Tabletten. Thatch bringt sie grad schon zur Krankenstadion." erklärte er ein wenig hektisch. Moment mal Tabletten und dann bekommen sie Tiara nicht wach? Sie wird doch nicht etwa? Ich schaute geschockt zu Ace. Das konnte nicht sein. Ich war doch nicht so hart zu ihr das sie deswegen solche Angst bekommen hat und sich was antut. Der Doc machte sich sofort auf den Weg zur Krankenstation, gefolgt von Ace und mir. Pops hatte mich gebeten mit zu gehen da er sofort wissen wollte was mit Tiara ist. Aber ich wäre auch so mitgegangen. Ich musste einfach wissen was geschehen ist. Als wir den Behandlungsraum betraten lag Tiara auf einer der Behandlungsliegen und sah so aus als würde sie einfach nur schlafen. Wenn man nicht die Information mit den Tabletten hätte würde man meinen das Ace einfach nur übertreibt. Thatch gab dem Doc dann eine Schachtel Tabletten. „Die lagen auf ihrem Nachttisch. Es sind Schlaftabletten und die Packung ist fast leer. Es sind nur noch 2 Stück drin. Wir wissen nicht wie viele sie davon genommen hat." erklärte Thatch und der Doc schaute sich die Tablettenschachtel genauer an. „Diese Tabletten kenne ich nicht und habe sie so auch noch nie irgendwo gesehen. Es scheinen sehr hochdosierte Schlaftabletten zu sein." meinte der Doc und schickte uns dann raus. Er wollte seine Ruhe bei der Behandlung haben.

Ace POV.

Ich verstand das alles nicht. Warum tut sie sowas? Hat sie nach Marcos Verhör auf einmal so große Angst vor uns bekommen? „Hast du ja super hinbekommen mit deinem ewigen Misstrauen." fauchte ich den Phönix an. Er selbst schien sehr in Gedanken versunken zu sein da er darauf nicht mal was erwiderte. Dieses Warten macht mich verrückt. Wieso musste der Doc uns auch rausschmeißen? Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ging dann endlich die Tür zum Behandlungsraum auf. Thatch, Marco, ich und Haruta, die mittlerweile zu uns gekommen war, schauten den Doc fragend an. „Ace kommst du bitte rein." bat der Doc dann auf einmal was mich doch sehr verwunderte. Warum denn ich? „Was wieso Ace? Wie geht es ihr?" wollte Marco wissen doch der Doc ignorierte seine Fragen was selten vorkam denn immerhin ist Marco unser Vize und der Doc müsste ihm eigentlich antworten. „Ace komm jetzt!" befahl Doc und ich setzte mich in Bewegung und ging hinein. Drin angekommen sah ich das Tiara wach war aber etwas benommen wirkte wie ich fand. „Sie ist so stur wie du. Sie will unter keinen Umständen auf der Krankenstation bleiben. Ich hab ihr zwar gesagt das ich das für eine schlechte Idee halte wenn sie jetzt schon geht aber ich kann sie nicht zwingen da sie kein Crew Mitglied ist sondern ein Gast. Deswegen hab ich ihr gesagt das sie zwar gehen kann aber jemand muss sie in ihre Kajüte bringen und bei ihr bleiben. Daraufhin meinte sie nur das ich nur dich holen soll und kein anderen sowie das ich mit keinem darüber reden soll was wir hier besprochen haben. Ab jetzt bist du für sie zuständig. Viel Spaß mit dem Sturkopf." erklärte der Doc. Ich sah sie fragend an doch Tiara schwieg weiterhin. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte ich und setzt mich neben sie. Vielleicht antwortet sie ja wenn man sie direkt anspricht. „Ja passt. Können wir dann bitte gehen?" wollte sie nur wissen und versuchte aufzustehen. „Was hatte ich gesagt? Du sollst nicht allein laufen dafür bist du noch zu schwach!" kam es tadelnd vom Doc. Daraufhin nahm ich sie hoch. Als ich den Flur betrat wurde ich sofort von Marco gestoppt. „Was wird das? Wieso trägst du sie? Wieso bringst du sie von der Krankenstation weg? Weiß der Doc davon?" stellte Marco sofort seine Fragen. Ich erklärte den anderen kurz was der Doc mir erklärt hatte und ging dann einfachlos. Haruta folgte mir und Marco ging zusammen mit Thatch zum Doc. Marco wollte vom Doc sicher wissen wie es Tiara geht da er ja sicher Bericht an Pops erstatten muss.

Tiara POV.

Gott da will man einfach nur in Ruhe schlafen und die denken man will sich was antun. Ace hatte mich mittlerweile wieder in die Gästekajüte gebracht und aufs Bett gelegt. Leider wollte er danach nicht den Raum verlassen und hielt sich an die Anweisung vom Doc das jemand bei mir bleiben soll. Als ob ich ein Babysitter brauch. Ich setzte mich hin und nahm mir mein Block. Wenn ich schon dazu verdonnert werde im Bett zu bleiben dann kann ich die Zeit auch nutzen um ein wenig zu zeichnen. Mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und dem Block auf meinen Oberschenkeln gelegt dachte ich drüber nach wen ich zeichnen könnte. Das Ace hier war und mich anstarrte ignorierte ich einfach. Zum Glück war ich darin geübt meine Umwelt komplett auszublenden wenn ich zeichne. Diesmal entschied ich mich dazu Corazon zu zeichnen. Er gehörte zu meinen Lieblingscharakteren. Ohne ihn würde Law nicht mehr leben. Corazon hatte alles getan um Law zu retten und dadurch sein Leben verloren.

Irgendwann wurde ich dann aber von Ace unterbrochen. „Warum hast du das getan? Hast du durch das Verhör von Marco Angst vor uns bekommen?" wollte er wissen. „Als ob ich wegen einem Kerl mir was antun würde." antwortete ich ihm. „Mag sein das ich in dem Moment wo Marco so bedrohlich auf mich zu kam wirklich etwas Angst vor ihm hatte. Es war einfach seltsam das er erst so nett und dann schlagartig so bedrohlich war. Aber wegen ihm würde ich sicher nicht mein Leben beenden. Ihr tickt doch nicht mehr richtig so was überhaupt zu denken. Anstatt mal das Hirn einzuschalten und mal dran zu denken das man die Tablette nur genommen hat um besser schlafen zu können. Nein wieso auch es wird gleich vom schlimmsten ausgegangen." regte ich mich auf und sah wie Ace mich erstaunt anschaute. „Hätte nicht Ruffy mich finden können? Bei ihm wäre es nicht so kompliziert sondern einfach nur spaßig." fügte ich noch hinzu. Ja mir wäre es grad irgendwie lieber wenn der kleine Chaot mich gefunden hätte. Er würde zumindest nicht groß nachfragen sondern einfach nur Spaß haben wollen. „Ruffy." sagte Ace nur und schaute mich mit einem seltsamen grinsen an. 

„Jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein. Ich wollte doch vorhin eigentlich zu dir weil Haruta meinte das du ein Bild von Ruffy und mir gezeichnet hast. Kann ich das mal sehen?" meinte die Feuerfaust dann und ich war verwundert das er scheinbar unser vorheriges Thema schon wieder komplett vergessen hatte. Wenn ich aber ehrlich bin war mir das ganz recht. Ich nickte nur und trennte das Bild von den Brüder aus meinem Block. „Wenn du willst kannst du es behalten." sagte ich und reichte ihm die Zeichnung. „Dein Ernst?" fragte er erstaunt nach und ich nickte nur. „Das sieht toll aus und ich kann es wirklich behalten?" „Ja sagte ich doch. Ist nicht die einzige Zeichnung die ich von euch beiden habe." meinte ich und zeigte ihm noch ein paar andere Zeichnungen. Mich wunderte es ein wenig das er gar nicht nachfragte woher ich Ruffy überhaupt kenne. „Wer ist dieser Typ mit den Tattoos?" fragte Ace neugierig nach. „Das ist Trafalgar Law. Er wird auch Chirurg des Todes genannt. Er kommt aus dem North Blue und ist der Captain der Heart Piraten." beantwortete ich ihm seine Frage. „Unser Vizefrüchtchen scheinst du aber auch gern zu zeichnen." stellte Ace fest und schaute mich grinsend an. „Wen findest du besser? Marco oder diesen Trafalgar? Die beiden sind mit Abstand am Meisten unter deinen Zeichnungen vertreten." wollte er wissen. Na toll was antworte ich denn jetzt? Eigentlich mag ich ja beide sehr. „Hmm weiß nicht. Ich mag beide sehr aber glaub ich würde Law wählen. Mir gefallen seine Tattoos und seine Art eigentlich ganz gut." „Schade also nicht Marco." murmelte Ace daraufhin was mich verwunderte. Wieso ‚schade'? 

Lange Zeit um darüber nachzudenken hatte ich nicht da sich im nächsten Moment auch schon die Tür öffnete und Thatch rein kam. Ich empfang ihn mit einem leicht mürrischen Blick, denn ich hasste es wenn jemand einfach so reinkam ohne vorher zu klopfen. Es mag zwar sein das ich hier eine Fremde bin und die Moby ihr zuhause ist aber dennoch ist diese Kajüte der Raum der mir zugeteilt wurde also könnte er ruhig klopfen wenn er rein wollte. „Ich hab dir ein Tee gekocht. Der Doc meinte du solltest viel trinken." informierte er mich, stellte den Tee auf den Nachttisch und schaute zu Ace welcher noch immer neben mir auf dem Bett saß und sich meine Zeichnungen ansah. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte Thatch nach kurzer Zeit des Schweigens. „Passt soweit ganz ok. Nur hasse ich es wenn man meinen Schlaf unterbricht." antwortete ich ihm. Ja ein wenig angesäuert deswegen war ich immer noch. Was war denn bitte so schlimm daran eine Tablette zu nehmen? Ich nahm jeden Abend eine damit ich durchschlafen konnte, denn seit ca. 6 Monaten hatte ich immer wieder heftige Alpträume die mich wach hielten. Durch die Tabletten die ich nun seit etwa 2-3 Wochen nahm konnte ich wenigstens durchschlafen. „Kannst du denn nicht nachvollziehen wie das auf uns gewirkt hat als wir dich fanden? Du lagst im Bett und wurdest nicht wach. Dann sehen wir die Tabletten neben dir und wussten nicht wie viele du genommen hattest. Dazu musst du bedenken das dies alles war nachdem Marco dich bedrängt und wohl auch verängstigt hatte. Es ist doch dann nachzuvollziehen das man auf solche Gedanken kommt oder nicht?" wollte er wissen. „Ich sag es dir gern auch noch mal. Wegen einem Kerl würde ich mir sicher nichts antun und wegen einem den ich erst seit ein paar Stunden kenne schon mal gar nicht. Habt ihr vielleicht auch nur mal eine Sekunde in Betracht gezogen das ich die Tablette genommen habe um durchschlafen zu können? Um einfach eine Nacht ohne diese verdammten Alpträume zu bekommen überstehen kann." erwiderte ich und stockte. Ich wollte ihnen doch gar nichts von meinen Alpträumen erzählen. Niemand außer meinem besten Freund wusste davon und eigentlich auch nur weil er einmal mitbekommen hatte wie ich schreiend aufwachte nach einem dieser Träume. Thatch schwieg was mich doch ein wenig wunderte. Ich hatte angenommen das er nachfragen würde was für Alpträume ich habe aber nein er schwieg und ging dann auch schon wieder. 

Eine Weile saß ich noch mit Ace zusammen und er erzählte mir von seinen Abenteuern bis er einen seiner Anfälle bekam. Das war meine Chance dachte ich. Wenn Ace schläft konnte ich endlich raus aus dieser Kajüte. Ich wollte an Deck an die frische Luft. Schlafen konnte ich ohnehin eh nicht dafür gingen mir viel zu viele Sachen durch den Kopf. An schlafen wäre nur zu denken gewesen wenn ich meine Tabletten noch hätte aber die hatte man mir ja abgenommen was bedeuten würde das es die nächsten Nächte wohl eher mit wenig bis kein Schlaf für mich geben würde. An Deck angekommen war alles ruhig und niemand war mehr zu sehen. Naja es war mitten in der Nacht und bis auf die Nachtwache wird hier wohl keiner mehr wach sein. Ich ging direkt zur Reling und lauschte dem Meer. Wo genau sich die Moby auf der Grandline wohl grad befand? Waren wir vielleicht sogar in der Neuen Welt? Allerdings würde das bedeuten das ich weder Ruffy noch Law begegnen könnte. Wieso erinnere ich mich nur nicht was passiert ist? Wieso ich in dieser Welt gelandet bin? Durch Schritte die sich mir näherten wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. „Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht in deiner Kajüte sein und im Bett liegen? Der Doc meinte du sollst nicht rumlaufen sondern dich ausruhen. Wo ist Ace, er soll doch auf dich aufpassen?" stellte der Vize auch sofort seine Fragen. Noch hatte ich mich nicht zu ihm umgedreht ich konnte auch so an seiner Stimme erkennen das er es war. Eine Antwort gab ich ihm nicht auf keine seiner Fragen. Ich ignorierte ihn einfach und ging zurück unter Deck. Mag sein das mein Verhalten nicht grad nett war in dem Moment aber ich hatte einfach keine Lust mit ihm zu reden. 

Zurück in meiner Kajüte legte ich mich einfach zu Ace der immer noch auf meinem Bett lag. Schlafen würde jetzt sicher gut tun aber wie sollte das klappen? Ich konnte mich einfach nicht entspannen. Zu viele Fragen schwirrten in meinem Kopf und das Schnarchen von Ace nervte auch. Als ob das alles nicht reichen würde meldete sich auch mein schlechtes Gewissen. Mein Verhalten Marco gegenüber vorhin an Deck war mehr als daneben. In seiner Stimme konnte man leichte Sorge raushören als er wissen wollte wieso ich dort war und nicht wie vom Doc verordnet im Bett lag. Wieso reagierte ich so über? Ja er hatte mir Angst gemacht aber es war doch eigentlich normal das er wissen wollte wer ich bin. Er wollte sicher nur die Crew, seine Familie, damit schützen. Wieso war es nur so schwer ihn zu verstehen? Erst war er nett und hat mir geholfen dann war er schlagartig so bedrohlich und machte mir Angst und jetzt da machte er sich scheinbar Sorgen. Wie soll man das alles nur richtig einordnen können? Sein Verhalten schwankte schneller und schlimmer als bei einer Schwangeren. Es half nichts nur darüber nachzudenken. Ich stand auf und ging zu seiner Kajüte. Es wird das Beste sein wenn ich mich einfach bei ihm entschuldige. Als ich vor seiner Tür stand klopfte ich, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Auch auf mein zweites Klopfen reagierte Marco nicht. War er vielleicht schon am Schlafen? Sollte ich es also riskieren ihn zu wecken oder sollte ich das alles besser auf morgen verschieben? Ich überlegte kurz ehe ich einfach seine Kajüte betrat. Wenn ich schon den Mut fasse und zu ihm gehe dann mach ich jetzt sicher keinen Rückzieher. Und was sollte er schon machen? Mehr als mich aus seiner Kajüte werfen konnte er ja nicht machen oder?


	5. Chapter 5

Marco POV. 

Nachdem Ace mit Tiara weg ging betrat ich die Krankenstation um mit dem Doc reden zu können. Thatch folgte mir. „Ah Thatch das trifft sich gut kannst du für Tiara bitte ein Kräutertee machen und diesen ihr bringen. Sie sollte jetzt viel trinken." bat der Doc ihn und Thatch machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die Küche. „Wieso hat Ace sie weggebracht wäre es nicht besser wenn sie hier bleibt und wie geht es ihr?" wollte ich dann auch sofort von ihm wissen. Mir war nicht entgangen das sie etwas benommen wirkte als Ace sie trug. „Sie wollte nicht auf der Krankenstation bleiben. Sie könnte glatt mit Ace verwandt sein so stur wie sie ist. Ihr geht es soweit gut und dürfte morgen im laufe des Tages auch wieder fit sein. Ich hab ihr gesagt das sie nicht allein rumlaufen und im Bett bleiben soll. Das hab ich auch Ace so gesagt und ihm auch mitgeteilt das er dafür verantwortlich ist das sie sich dran hält. Da sie ein Gast ist konnte ich sie ja nicht zwingen hier auf der Krankenstation zu bleiben. Sie hatte zum Glück nur eine Tablette genommen." erklärte er mir. Da stimmte doch was nicht. „Bist du dir sicher dass es nur eine war? Thatch und Ace haben sie doch nicht wach bekommen dass doch nicht normal wenn sie nur eine genommen haben soll." fragte ich noch mal nach. „Bei normalen Schlaftabletten hätten die beiden sie wach bekommen aber nicht bei diesen." fing er an und griff nach der Packung. „Diese hier sind allerdings sehr hochdosierte, weshalb es kein Wunder ist das Thatch und Ace sie nicht gleich wach bekommen haben obwohl es nur eine Tablette war." fügte er hinzu. „Hat sie etwas gesagt warum sie die genommen hat oder woher sie die hat?" wollte ich dann noch wissen was der Doc aber verneinte. Nach dem Gespräch mit dem Doc ging ich sofort zu Pops Kajüte und berichtete ihm alles was ich wusste. Bevor ich Pops Kajüte wieder verließ sagte er noch das er morgen selbst versuchen würde mit Tiara zu reden um zu schauen ob wir irgendwie ein Teil ihrer Erinnerungen zurück bekommen könnten. Mein Weg danach führte mich allerdings nicht direkt in meine Kajüte sondern an Deck.

Ich wollte noch eine letzte prüfende Runde machen bevor ich schlafen gehe als ich Tiara an der Reling entdeckte. Was machte sie hier? Der Doc meinte doch sie soll noch nicht wieder rumlaufen und von Ace, der sich um sie kümmern sollte und für sie verantwortlich war, fehlte auch jede Spur. „Was machst du hier? Solltest du nicht in deiner Kajüte sein und im Bett liegen? Der Doc meinte du sollst nicht rumlaufen sondern dich ausruhen. Wo ist Ace, er soll doch auf dich aufpassen?" fragte ich sie nachdem ich bei ihr ankam. Eine Antwort bekam ich allerdings nicht von ihr. Sie drehte sich einfach um und ging ohne mich anzusehen wieder unter Deck. Hatte ich ihr denn wirklich so große Angst gemacht dass sie mich jetzt nicht mal mehr ansieht oder mit mir spricht? Da ich sicher gehen wollte das sie sich wieder hinlegt folgte ich ihr bis zur Gästekajüte. Tiara ging in die Kajüte und knallte mir die Tür vor der Nase zu. Ich blieb noch eine Weile vor der Tür stehen unschlüssig ob ich reingehen sollte und nochmal versuchen sollte mit ihr zu reden oder ob ich einfach in meine Kajüte gehen sollte. „Alles ok bei dir Marco?" wollte Thatch wissen und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Als Antwort nickte ich nur. „Sah aber nicht so aus." stellte Thatch fest.

Ich ging in meine Kajüte und er folgte mir, also erzählte ich ihm von der Situation an Deck und das Tiara mich scheinbar jetzt komplett ignoriert. „Dein Ernst, Marco? Du hast sie sofort wieder mit Fragen bombardiert anstatt dich erstmal dafür zu entschuldigen das du bei eurem letzten Gespräch etwas zu weit gegangen bist? Also ich würd dann auch nicht mit dir reden wollen." erklärte Thatch mir seine Sicht der Dinge. Das ich mit ihr über die Sache in meiner Kajüte reden musste war mir doch selbst klar aber wie soll das gehen wenn sie mich ignoriert und vor mir flüchtet? Noch wusste ich nicht was ich dafür tun müsste aber mir wird schon irgendwie was einfallen. „Du bist ja schon wieder so in Gedanken versunken. Das sieht man bei dir auch sehr selten." stellte Thatch fest. „Ich hab vorhin kurz mit Tiara geredet. Sie meinte das sie die Tablette genommen hat damit sie keine Alpträume bekommt. Irgendwas scheint sie so zu belasten das sie lieber solche Dinger nimmt um durchschlafen zu können. Da sie dies aber scheinbar eher unbeabsichtigt preis gegeben hatte habe ich nicht weiter nachgefragt was es für Alpträume sind." erklärte er mir noch kurz und verabschiedete sich dann. Nachdem Thatch weg war zog ich mich aus und legte mich ins Bett. An schlafen war allerdings nicht zu denken. Die ganze Zeit musste ich über Tiara nachdenken. Sie schwirrt die ganze Zeit in meinem Kopf rum. Sowas ist mir noch nie passiert. Keine andere hat mich je so aus dem Konzept gebracht wie sie. Ich war mir sicher das sie uns etwas verheimlicht und wüsste zu gern was. Auch die Sache die Thatch mir erzählt hätt lies mich nicht los. Was waren das wohl für Alpträume? Was hatte sie erlebt das sie wohl so schlimme Träume oder Erinnerungen hatte die sie heimsuchten, das sie solch hochdosierte Tabletten nahm um diese zu unterdrücken? Aber um all dies zu erfahren musste ich ihr Vertrauen zurück gewinnen. Ein leises „Marco" riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.


	6. Chapter 6

Thatch POV. 

*nächster Morgen*

Zusammen mit Izou und Haruta stand ich an Deck bei Vater. Wir unterhielten uns darüber was Tiara wohl passiert sein mag. Keiner von uns konnte sich so richtig erklären wie sie auf diese unbewohnte Insel kam. Zudem fragte ich mich immer wieder wieso sie Shanks gezeichnet hatte und woher sie Ace kleinen Bruder kannte. War sie vielleicht mit ihm befreundet? In irgendeiner Art musste sie aber Kontakt zu ihm haben, da sie wusste das die beiden Brüder waren. Da beide aber eigentlich keine echten Brüder waren somit auch nicht den gleichen Namen trugen und man das nicht so einfach wissen konnte dass die zwei sich als Brüder sehen, musste der Kleine ihr das verraten haben. Ace kannte sie ja nicht also konnte sie es von ihm schon mal nicht wissen. Und dann war da noch der Typ den sie meist nur oben ohne gezeichnet hatte. Was für eine Verbindung hatte sie wohl mit ihm? Ich wollte grad Haruta nach ihrer Meinung dazu fragen da sie die Zeichnungen ja ebenfalls gesehen hatte als Ace hektisch angerannt kam. „Habt ihr Tiara gesehen?" fragte er auch sofort nach. „Sollte sie nicht im Bett liegen bzw du dafür sorgen das sie in diesem liegt und ihrer Kajüte nicht verlässt?" wollte ich von ihm wissen. „Ähm naja die Sache ist die als ich aufgewacht bin war sie verschwunden. Da sie das Meer liebt dachte ich das sie vielleicht an Deck gegangen ist um dieses zu beobachten." erklärte er uns. Das konnte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. „Wusste ich doch das er es nicht schafft auf sie aufzupassen." lachte Haruta und erntete dafür ein beleidigten Blick unserer Feuerfaust. „Meine Kinder sucht sie bitte und bringt sie dann zu mir, sofern es ihr gut geht ansonsten bringt ihr sie bitte vorher kurz zum Doc." gab Pops uns den Befehl. Wo konnte sie sein? „Wann hast du sie überhaupt zuletzt gesehen?" fragte ich Ace. „Wo du ihr den Tee gebracht hast. Wir hatten uns dann noch unterhalten und dann bin ich eingepennt." meinte er. „Lass uns am besten als erstes in der Krankenstation und der Kombüse nachschauen. Vielleicht ging es ihr nicht gut und sie wollte zum Doc oder hatte Hunger." erklärte ich ihm und wir teilten uns auf. Ace schickte ich zur Krankenstation und ich ging zur Kombüse. Sowohl in der Kombüse als auch in der Küche war sie nicht und auch keiner der Anwesenden hatte sie gesehen. Als ich die Kombüse wieder verließ traf ich auf Ace welcher mir mitteilte das sie auch auf der Krankenstation nicht war. „Ich schau mal bei den Trainingsräumen und danach such ich nochmal das Deck ab." informierte er mich und verschwand. 

Nein in einem der Trainingsräume wird sie nicht sein. Sie wusste doch nicht mal wo sich diese befinden. Auf dem Weg zu ihrer Kajüte, weil ich schauen wollte ob sie vielleicht mittlerweile wieder in dieser war, überlegte ich noch mal nach welche Orte sie kannte. So viele waren das nicht da sie ja gestern erst an Board kam. Das Deck war klar da hielt sie sich gestern am meisten auf, dann wäre da noch die Krankenstation und die Kombüse wo sie allerdings nicht war sowie ihre und Marcos Kajüte. Moment mal Marcos Kajüte, na klar. Aber sollte das stimmen? Wieso sollte sie bei ihm sein? Er meinte gestern bevor wir schlafen gingen ja noch das sie ihn ignorierte. Zudem gab es ja auch noch den Zwischenfall mit ihm da wird sie wohl kaum zu ihm gehen. Allerdings fiel mir dadurch auf das ich unseren Piepmatz heut auch noch nirgends gesehen hatte und normal war Marco einer der Ersten der wach war. Ich entschied mich einfach mal nachzusehen. Selbst wenn sie nicht bei ihm war, wovon ich stark ausging, so konnte er uns immerhin beim Suchen helfen. Als ich sein Zimmer betreten hatte staunte ich nicht schlecht. Die Kleine lag bei Marco im Bett. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was war bitte die Nacht noch passiert? Marco meinte doch das sie ihn ignoriert hat kurz bevor wir ins Bett sind. Wieso liegen die zwei jetzt also zusammen so eng aneinander gekuschelt in seinem Bett? Sie lag auf der Seite mit dem Rücken zu Marco, welcher Tiara anscheinend zu sich gezogen hatte und sein Arm hatte er schützend um sie gelegt. Zwischen die beiden würde nicht mal ein Blatt Papier passen. Da es selten genug war das Marco mal richtig viel schlaf bekommt entschied ich mich dazu die beiden nicht zu wecken und wieder zu Pops zu gehen um ihm mitzuteilen, dass ich Tiara gefunden hatte. 

Auf dem Weg zum Deck wunderte ich mich schon über das was ich eben gesehen hatte. Marco war keiner derer der sich auf den Inseln an denen wir anlegten eine Frau suchte um ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Wenn ich ehrlich bin hab ich ihn so lang ich ihn kenn bisher nur mit einer gesehen und danach nie wieder. Das Marco die Kleine so nah an sich ran lässt ist erstaunlich. Immerhin ist sie für uns eine Fremde zudem kommt das Marco normalerweise niemanden bei sich schlafen lässt nicht mal auf dem Fußboden. Ace, Izou, Jozu und ich sind gewöhnlich auch die einzigen die sein Zimmer betreten dürfen. „Keiner hat sie gesehen? Habt ihr denn auch richtig gesucht? Ich muss sie finden bevor Marco erfährt dass ich Tiara verloren habe." hörte ich Ace jammern als ich das Deck betrat. „Wo ist Marco eigentlich?" fragte dann Izou in die Runde. Das war wohl mein Stichwort dachte ich mir und musste grinsen. „Da hast du wohl Pech Ace. Marco weiß schon längst das du nicht richtig auf Tiara aufgepasst hast." sagte ich und alle schauten mich an. „Waaaaasssss? Verdammt wieso weiß die Ananas das schon wieder?" verzweifelte Ace da er sich denken konnte das er bestimmt eine Strafe von Marco bekommen würde. „Wo ist unser Piepmatz eigentlich ich hab ihn heut noch gar nicht gesehen?" wollte Haruta wissen. „Als ich grad in seiner Kajüte war lag er noch im Bett und schlief." antwortete ich ihr. „Wenn er noch schläft, wie soll er dann bitte wissen das Ace nicht richtig auf Tiara aufgepasst hat und wir sie nicht finden können?" fragte Izou und schaute mich leicht verwirrt an. „Das ist einfach erklärt. Ich habe die Kleine gefunden ...." doch weiter kam ich nicht da ich von Ace unterbrochen wurde. „Du hast sie gefunden? Wo ist sie? Wieso hast du sie nicht gleich mitgebracht?" bombardierte er mich auch gleich mit seinen Fragen. 

Nun schaltete sich auch Pops ein der unserem Gespräch bisher nur schweigend gefolgt war. „Ruhe Ace! Wo hast du sie gefunden mein Sohn? Und geht es ihr gut?" „Ja ihr geht es gut. Sie liegt in Marcos Arm und schläft." beantwortete ich seine Fragen. Die anderen schauten mich geschockt an. „Haha guter Scherz und jetzt die Wahrheit." meinte Izou. „Das ist die Wahrheit. Ich war selbst überrascht. Als mir auffiel das ich Marco heut noch nicht gesehen hatte bin ich zu seiner Kajüte um nachzusehen was mit ihm ist und um ihm zu sagen dass wir Tiara suchen. Doch als ich dann sein Zimmer betreten hab sah ich wie die beiden in seinem Bett lagen." erklärte ich ihm. „Du kannst ja gern selbst nachsehen wenn du mir nicht glaubst." fügte ich noch hinzu. Izou nickte nur und ging los. Haruta und Ace ihm hinterher. Die wollen doch jetzt nicht wirklich nachsehen? Aber ich konnte sie schon irgendwie verstehen. Hätte ich es nicht selbst gesehen würde ich es auch nicht glauben. Da Marco sonst nie Interesse an einer Frau zeigt oder welche in seine Nähe lässt ist die Situation schon was sehr seltenes. „Marco hat die Kleine also bei sich schlafen lassen." sagte Pops und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Ja ich finde es seltsam. Er war auch bevor wir schlafen gegangen sind schon so seltsam. Total in Gedanken versunken das er gar nichts mehr richtig mitbekam." erklärte ich. „Es ist mittlerweile 10 Jahre her. Vielleicht schafft die Kleine ja ein Wunder und Marco kann endlich alles hinter sich lassen und vergessen." meinte Pops nachdenklich. Stimmt ja der Vorfall war bereits 10 Jahre her aber Marco konnte damit nie so richtig abschließen.  
  


Tiara POV.

Durch irgendwelche Stimmen wurde ich wach. Als ich meine Augen öffnete blickten mich direkt 3 breit grinsende Gesichter an die zu Ace, Haruta und Izou gehörten. „Nennt mir einen Grund warum ich euch dafür das ihr mich geweckt habt nicht sofort über Board schmeißen soll." fragte ich die drei leicht gereizt. Können die einen nicht mal in Ruhe schlafen lassen? „Ich glaub nicht das du in der Position bist uns über Board zu werfen da du nur ein Gast bist." entgegnete Izou mir und verlor sein grinsen dabei keine Sekunde. „Sie vielleicht nicht aber ich schon." vernahm ich dicht neben mir die Stimme von Marco. „Was sucht ihr hier?" wollte Marco wissen. Als er das fragte war er ruhig. Zu ruhig. Man konnte sehen dass den drei Kommandanten gerade bewusst wurde das sie in Schwierigkeiten steckten, denn das Grinsen aus ihren Gesichtern verschwand. Ace fand aber schnell sein Grinsen wieder. „Wir wollten nur schauen ob es stimmt das ihr zusammen kuschelt." beantwortete Ace Marcos Frage. „Oh schau an Tiara wird ja ganz rot. Haben wir euch zwei etwa bei was gestört?" lachte nun auch Haruta. „Raus!" sagte Marco daraufhin in einem Ton der keine Widerrede zuließ. Was mich etwas erstaunte war das die drei auch wirklich verschwanden. „Sorry die sind unmöglich. Alles okay bei dir?" fragte Marco mich und ich nickte nur. Meine Gedanken schweiften ab zu dem was letzte Nach passiert war.

*Rückblick*

Nachdem Marco nicht auf mein Klopfen reagiert hatte ging ich einfach in seine Kajüte. Durch das Mondlicht welches durch das Bullauge schien konnte man sich im Raum gut orientieren. Ich ging zu seinem Bett und schaute ihn an. Noch hatte er mich nicht bemerkt, noch könnte ich gehen ohne das er wüsste das ich hier drin war ohne seine Erlaubnis. Aber ich musste das klären. Also nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und sagte leise „Marco". Warum ich es leise sagte wusste ich selbst nicht. Hatte ich gehofft das er es nicht mitbekam und ich dann sagen könnte dass ich es immerhin versucht hätte? Auf einmal wurde ich am Handgelenk gepackt, nach unten gezogen und auf die Matratze gedrückt. Marco welcher über mir kniete realisierte erst nach einer Weile wer ihn da grad geweckt hatte. „Tiara?" fragte er verwirrt hielt mich aber weiterhin fest. „Ich ... ich ... es tut mir leid ... ich hab geklopft du hast aber nicht geantwortet. Ich ähm ich wollte mit dir reden." stotterte ich rum. Na toll ich kling wie so ein kleines schüchternes Schulmädchen das ihrem Schwarm grad versucht ihm die Liebe zu gestehen. Verdammt konzentrier dich, Tiara. Langsam lies er mich los und setzte sich neben mich. „Über was willst du um diese Uhrzeit reden? Der Doc meinte doch du sollst dich ausruhen." wollte er wissen. „Es tut mir Leid ich wollte dich nicht wecken." gab ich etwas schüchtern von mir. „Du hast mich nicht geweckt. Ich war nur ein wenig in Gedanken." erklärte er. „Ich ähm also ..." fing ich an und wusste nicht so richtig was ich sagen sollte. „Ich wollte fragen ob ich bei dir schlafen kann." erklärte ich ihm nach kurzer Pause. Überrascht und auch leicht irritiert schaute er mich an. Okay ja erst ignoriere ich ihn an Deck und jetzt will ich bei ihm schlafen kein Wunder dass ihn das verwirrt. „Naja eigentlich bin ich nicht deswegen gekommen zumindest nicht in erster Linie. Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen das ich dich vorhin ignoriert habe das war falsch von mir. Aber das hier ist alles so fremd irgendwie kann ich mich mit Ace im Raum nicht einschlafen. Ich bin nur mit der ganzen Situation ein wenig überfordert. Nicht zu wissen was passiert ist, wieso ich auf dieser Insel war, dass ist alles etwas zu viel." gab ich ihm eine etwas genauere Erklärung weswegen ich mitten in der Nacht einfach so in sein Zimmer komme. „Es tut auch mir Leid. Ich hätte dich nicht so bedrängen dürfen. Aber ich will einfach nur meine Familie beschützen und deswegen bin ich wohl etwas zu weit gegangen." entschuldigte Marco sich bei mir was mich doch sehr überraschte. „Ich weiß das du sie alle damit nur beschützen wolltest und diese Eigenschaft mag ich so an dir. Es hätte mich eher mehr gewundert wenn du keinen Versuch gestartet hättest etwas mehr aus mir raus zubekommen. Es waren auch nicht die Fragen die du gestellt hast dass es mir unangenehm wurde sondern eher die Art wie du sie gestellt hast. Dein Verhalten hatte sich sekundenschnell von nett zu bedrohlich gewandelt was mir in dem Augenblick einfach ein wenig Angst gemacht hat. Gib mir bitte etwas Zeit mich an die Situation zu gewöhnen dann werde ich dir all deine Fragen beantworten." erklärte ich ihm und schaute ihm in die Augen. Seine Augen waren so wunderschön. Dieses Blau es erinnert einen an das Meer. 

„Wir sollten etwas schlafen. Der Tag war anstrengend genug für dich und der Doc meinte du brauchst viel Ruhe." sagte Marco und riss mich somit aus meinen Gedanken. „Ich hab nichts dagegen wenn du hier schläft. So kann ich wenigstens sicher gehen das du dich auch wirklich ausruhst und nicht wieder aufs Deck gehst." meinte Marco und legte sich hin. Nach kurzem zögern ob das denn auch wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war bei ihm zu schlafen legte ich mich dann auch hin. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite mit dem Rücken zu ihm. „Schlaf gut und danke Marco." flüsterte ich. Es fühlte sich komisch an neben ihm zu liegen. Ich verstand immer noch nicht ob das hier alles real war oder nur ein Traum. Marco schien zu spüren wie unruhig ich war denn nach einer Weile zog er mich zu sich und legte seinen Arm um mich so als ob er mich beschützen wollte. Dabei flammten kurz die blauen Flammen seines Phönix auf was mich faszinierte und tatsächlich beruhigte. „Schlaf gut Kleine." flüsterte Marco bevor ich endlich einschlief.

*Rückblick Ende*

„Ich geh schnell duschen. Du wartest bitte hier. Sobald ich fertig bin gehen wir zum Doc und lassen dich nochmal untersuchen damit wir wissen ob bei dir wieder alles in Ordnung ist." teilte Marco mir mit und stand auf. Wieso musste er das mit dem duschen erwähnen? Dank meiner etwas zu guten Fantasie stellte ich ihn mir jetzt vor wie er unter der Dusche stand. 


	7. Chapter 7

Tiara POV.

Ich beobachtete Marco wie er ins Bad ging und dabei fielen mir 3 Narben auf seinem Rücken auf. Woher diese wohl stammen? Normalerweise dürfte er doch nicht verwundet werden können dank seiner blauen Flammen. Hatte er die Narben also erhalten bevor er die Teufelsfrucht gegessen hatte? Leider ist ja über seine Vergangenheit gar nix bekannt. Da ich ja hier sitzen bleiben sollte, auch wenn ich echt gern ein Blick ins Bad geworfen hätte um ihn nackt zu sehen, überlegte ich ob ich ihm die ganze Wahrheit sagen sollte. Aber würde er mir glauben? Ich hatte wenn ich ehrlich bin Angst davor dass mir keiner glaubt das ich aus einer anderen Welt kam. So in meinen Gedanken versunken bemerkte ich nicht wie Marco das Bad bereits wieder verlassen hatte. „Alles ok bei dir? Du wirst etwas abwesend." fragte er und ich schaute zu ihm was ich besser gelassen hätte. Marco stand da grad wirklich nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte vor mir und schaute mich fragend an. Ich merkte wie ich rot wurde. Verdammt wieso tut er mir das an. Ok ich hatte ihn vorhin als er ins Bad lief nur in Boxershorts gesehen und auch in der Nacht hatte er beim Schlafen ja nur seine Boxer an aber das jetzt ist dann doch nochmal was ganz anderes. Mehr als ein Nicken bekam ich allerdings nicht zustande. Machte er das mit Absicht oder hatte er einfach nur vergessen das ich in seiner Kajüte war? „Wirklich alles ok bei dir du siehst auf einmal so rot aus?" fragte Marco nochmals nach. „Könntest du dir bitte was anziehen?" bat ich ihn als ich endlich meine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte und versuchte ihn nicht anzustarren. Er lachte nur, ging zu seinem Schrank und zog sich an während ich mich umdrehte und wegschaute. „Kannst wieder herschauen bin jetzt angezogen. Sorry ich bin es nicht gewöhnt das jemand in meiner Kajüte ist wenn ich aus der Dusche komm." teilte er mir nach wenigen Minuten mit. Man konnte aber immer noch deutlich raushören das ihn meine Reaktion amüsierte. „Wo wir grad beim Thema sind. Meinst du mir könnte jemand ein paar Sachen leihen? Ich hab ja nichts dabei und würde schon gern auch duschen und was anderes anziehen." fragte ich ihn und lächelte ihn leicht schüchtern an. Er ging zu seinem Schrank und suchte irgendwas. „Hier die kannst du haben hab ich noch nie getragen." sagte Marco und warf mir eine Boxershort mit Herzchen drauf zu und eins seiner Hemden, welches mir wohl zu groß sein wird aber besser als nichts. „Wieso hast du so ein Teil?" wollte ich von ihm wissen und hielt die Boxer hoch, das Lachen konnte ich aber beim besten Willen nicht zurück halten. „Die haben Thatch und Ace mir mal geschenkt um mich zu ärgern. Jetzt fehlt nur noch eine Hose. Meine dürften dir allerdings zu groß sein. Geh du am besten duschen und ich frag in der Zeit Haruta ob sie dir eine Hose leihen kann. Im Bad ist noch ein frisches Handtuch welches du nehmen kannst." erklärte er mir und ging zur Tür.

Marco POV.

Mein Weg führte mich an Deck da ich Haruta da vermutete. Es war schon irgendwie niedlich wie Tiara grad rot wurde als sie mich nur mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften sah. Doch meine Gedanken schweiften ab zu dem was die Nacht passiert war. Noch nie ist es vorgekommen das meine Teufelskräfte von allein gehandelt hatten doch letzte Nacht war dies der Fall. Nachdem ich Tiara zu mir gezogen hatte und mein Arm um sie gelegt hatte erschienen auf eben diesem Arm meine blauen Flammen ohne das ich dies wollte. Aber mindestens genauso unerwartet war Tiaras Reaktion auf die Flammen. Anstatt in Panik zu geraten oder zu Fragen was das für Flammen sind beruhigte sie sich durch meine Flammen, entspannte sich und schlief schnell ein. An Deck angekommen schauten mich alle etwas seltsam an. Selbst Pops schaute mich mit einem fragenden Blick an. „Haruta herkommen!" schrie ich als ich sie erblickt hatte. Sie zuckte merklich zusammen, kam aber trotzdem sofort zu mir. „Was gibt's Marco?" wollte sie wissen. „Mitkommen!" meinte ich nur und ging wieder ins innere des Schiffs. „Das vorhin wir wollten echt nicht stören. Nimm doch nicht immer alles so ernst." redete die einfach drauf los. „Darüber reden wir noch das ihr einfach so in meine Kajüte gekommen seid. Aber jetzt geht es um Tiara. Kannst du ihr eine Hose leihen?" erklärte ich ihr was ich von ihr wollte. „Ja klar kein Problem. Wo ist sie grad? Dann bring ich ihr schnell ein paar Sachen." fragte Haruta. „Sie duscht grad in meinem Bad. Hol die Sachen und dann bring sie ihr." antwortete ich und Haruta verschwand schnell in ihrer Kajüte. Ich ging in meine Kajüte um dort auf sie zu warten. Nachdem ich diese allerdings betreten hatte blieb ich sprachlos stehen. Vor mir stand Tiara nur in ein Handtuch gehüllt. Mir fehlten echt die Worte und ich konnte nicht anders als sie anzustarren. Tiara war mindestens genauso überrascht von der Situation in der wir uns befanden wie ich. Auch sie bekam kein einziges Wort raus und schaute mir nur direkt in die Augen und wurde rot. Nach einiger Zeit kam ihr nur ein kurzes und leises „Marco" über die Lippen als dann plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen wurde.


	8. Chapter 8

Tiara POV.

Nachdem ich mit Duschen fertig war verließ ich das Bad. Hätte ich gewusst das Marco kaum dass ich aus dem Bad trat ins Zimmer kam wäre ich wohl drin geblieben. Toll warum müssen mir eigentlich immer die ganzen peinlichen Situationen passieren? Es machte mich nervös, verdammt nervös wie er mich genau musterte. Ich war wie gelähmt, konnte mich nicht bewegen und auch nichts sagen. Zum Glück war das Handtuch groß genug um alles gut zu verdecken. Als sein Blick sich auf mein Oberarm richtete an dem er mich gestern so grob gepackt hatte und nun ein deutlicher Abdruck zu sehen war wollte ich was sagen doch mehr als ein leises 'Marco' kam mir nicht über die Lippen. Plötzlich wurde die Tür mit einem lauten Knall aufgestoßen und Haruta kam herein, stoppte aber sofort als sie uns so sah. Kurz schaute sie mehrmals nur zwischen Marco und mir hin und her ehe sie schrie. "Marco raus mit dir! Sofort!" schrie sie ihn an und er schaute sie leicht gereizt an. Marco ignorierte ihre Aussage und kam auf mich zu. Ich beobachtete ihn genau denn je näher er kam desto unangenehmer wurde es mir. Er ließ seine blauen Flammen in seiner Hand erscheinen und legte diese auf meinen Oberarm. Es war ein ungewohntes aber doch schönes Gefühl als seine Flammen meine Haut berührten. Sie waren nicht heiß sondern leicht kühl. Als er mit seiner "Behandlung" fertig war ging er ohne etwas zu sagen einfach aus seiner Kajüte. "Was war das jetzt?" fragte Haruta und kam auf mich zu. "Ist bei dir alles ok?" wollte sie dann noch wissen. "Ja alles ok ich war nur etwas überrascht das er im Zimmer war." antwortete ich und nahm ihr die Sachen ab die sie mir gab. "Danke für die Sachen." bedankte ich mich. "Bitte kein Problem. Aber du solltest das nicht so locker sehen. Marco kann nicht einfach reinkommen wenn du nichts anhast. Das geht zu weit." regte sie sich leicht auf. "Es ist sein Raum da kann er reingehen wann er will. Er konnte nicht wissen das ich das Bad schon verlassen hatte und hier nur mit einem Handtuch rumlaufen würde. Ich bin selbst schuld da ich die Sachen die er mir gegeben hatte vergessen hab mit ins Bad zu nehmen. Und so schlimm war es jetzt auch wieder nicht. Das wichtigste war ja bedeckt." erklärte ich ihr. "Du siehst das echt zu locker. Ich hätte ihm eine gescheuert und ihn rausgeschmissen wenn ich an deiner Stelle gewesen wäre. Oder stimmt es etwa was Izou und Thatch vermuten das du in unseren Piepmatz verliebt bist?" wollte Haruta wissen doch ich schwieg nur. "Du wirst ja rot das ist glaub ich Antwort genug." lachte sie. "Zieh dich in Ruhe an ich warte vor der Tür auf dich damit wir dann zusammen an Deck gehen können. Vater möchte dich gern sprechen." sagte sie und ging dann raus. Nachdem Haruta draußen war atmete ich erstmal tief durch. Worüber wollte Whitebeard wohl mit mir sprechen? Hatte es was mit meiner Herkunft und meinem Auffinden zu tun oder ging es darum das ich bei seinem Vizen geschlagen habe? Ich schnappte mir dann eine kurze Hose und ein einfaches Top von den Sachen die Haruta mir gebracht hatte und zog dann auch noch das Hemd welches Marco mir gegeben hatte an. Noch einmal ging ich kurz ins Bad da ich dort mein Haargummi liegen lassen hatte und band mir schnell meine Haare zusammen und ging dann raus zu Haruta. 

Sicht Marco

Als ich meine Kajüte verließ lehnte ich mich neben der Tür an die Wand. Was hatte ich da gestern nur getan? Der blaue Fleck auf ihrem Oberarm hatte mich geschockt. Hatte ich wirklich so die Kontrolle verloren dass ich sie sogar verletzt hatte? Sie hatte keinem von uns was getan und doch hatte ich so überreagiert. Wieso kann ich das nicht endlich abstellen? Alles wegen dieser Sache die so viele Jahre zurück liegt. Nach kurzer Zeit kam auch Haruta raus und schaute mich leicht wütend an. "Sag mal spinnst du? Du kannst doch nicht einfach im Zimmer bleiben wenn sie nichts anhat! Auch wenn es dein Zimmer ist geht das zu weit!" fauchte sie mich an. Ich ignorierte sie. Mir war doch selbst bewusst das ich eigentlich hätte sofort wieder rausgehen sollte aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte mich ihr anblick einfach so gefesselt. Harutas Reaktion konnte ich verstehen nur gab mir das auch noch mehr Rätsel auf. Hätte Tiara nicht eher wie Haruta reagieren müssen und mich rausschmeißen anstatt mich einfach nur anzusehen? Warum hat sie so reagiert? Aber die Frage die mich wohl am meisten beschäftigte war wieso sie so gelassen auf meine Teufelskräfte reagiert. Um ihren Arm zu behandeln hatte ich meine blauen Flammen bei ihr eingesetzt doch sie stellte keine Fragen was ich da mach und wich auch nicht zurück. Es hatte viel mehr den Eindruck als ob sie sich sobald die Flammen ihre Haut berührt hatten sich entspannte. Bisher war jeder erst einmal zurück gewichen wenn er meine Flammen sah, da man Flammen normalerweise als etwas gefährliches einstuft. Tiara schien aber zu ahnen oder zu wissen das meine Flammen ihr keinen Schmerz zufügen würden so wie es Ace Flammen tun würden. Wer war sie nur? Warum machte ich mir so viele Gedanken um sie? Als meine Tür erneut aufging riss mich das aus meinen Gedanken. Tiara kam raus und schaute Haruta und mich kurz fragend an. "Los komm." sagte Haruta und griff nach Tiaras Hand. "Stop!" befahl ich. "Was soll das werden? Tiara kommt erstmal mit mir mit! Du kannst danach etwas mit ihr machen." sagte ich und wollte eigentlich mit Tiara zur Krankenstation damit ich nochmal genau schauen konnte ob sie wieder fit war. Neben meinen Posten als Vize und Kommandant der ersten Division war ich immerhin selbst auch noch ein Arzt. Mir hatte es gestern echt nicht gepasst das Enzo mich wie Ace und Thatch rausgeworfen hatte. Enzo, den wir alle nur Doc nannten, war unser Schiffsarzt und derjenige der sich um jegliche Verletzungen oder Erkrankungen kümmert damit diese Aufgaben nicht auch noch auf mich zukommen da ich so schon genug zu tun hatte. Es war nicht so das ich seinem Urteil nicht traute aber bei Tiara wollte ich mich einfach selbst davon überzeugen dass alles wieder gut war. "Abgelehnt! Befehl von Vater war dass wir Tiara nachdem wir sie gefunden haben zu ihm bringen!" informierte Haruta mich. Tiara schaute Haruta leicht verwirrt an und auch ich verstand nicht sofort was sie damit meinte 'wenn sie Tiara gefunden haben'. "Was meinst du damit? Wieso gefunden? Ich war nicht weg." fragte Tiara nach. Haruta schaute sie leicht amüsiert an. "Weißt du eigentlich was für eine Panik unser kleines Streichholz hatte als er aufgewacht ist und du nicht in deinem Bett bzw in der Kajüte warst? Vater hat befohlen dich zu suchen und dich dann zu ihm zu bringen. Wir also Izou, Thatch, Ace und ich haben dich auf dem ganzen Schiff gesucht aber nicht gefunden. Ace ist fast durchgedreht! Bis Thatch dann ankam, meinte das er dich gefunden hatte und du in Marcos Armen liegst und schläfst." erklärte sie uns. Jetzt verstand ich es. "Bei Marco konnt ich einfach entspannter schlafen als mit Ace in einem Raum." war das einzige was Tiara dazu sage und wurde leicht rot. Mich lies diese Aussage leicht grinsen und Haruta schaute verwirrt aus. "Ich bring sie zu Pops." meinte ich und griff Tiaras Hand und ging mit ihr Richtung Deck. Dort angekommen schauten mich alle schon wieder so komisch an wie vorhin als sich Haruta geholt hab. "Habt ihr nichts zu tun? Zurück an eure Arbeit und hört auf so dämlich rum zuglotzen!" schrie ich alle an und bis auf die Kommandanten machten sich auch alle wieder an ihre Arbeit. Als wir dann bei Pops ankamen standen neben ihm Ace, Thatch, Izou, Namur und Jozu. Ace und Thatch grinsten wie die bekloppten als sie Tiara und mich sahen. "Wie ich sehe geht es dir gut mein Kind." sagte Pops und schaute Tiara an. Auch er hatte ein leichtes Grinsen im Gesicht. Was war heut nur mit allen los? "Tut mir Leid für die Umstände. Es war nicht meine Absicht Ace in Panik zu versetzen." erklärte Tiara und als ich sie ansah merkte ich das sie versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Ich und Panik? Niemals!" beschwerte sich Ace. "Da haben wir was anderes gehört." sagte ich. "Meine Kinder lasst Tiara und mich bitte kurz allein ich möchte mit ihr reden." sprach Pops und alle gingen. Auch ich wollte gehen als ich merkte das Tiara meine Hand fester Drückte die ich immer noch hielt wie mir jetzt erst auffiel. "Kann Marco bitte bleiben?" fragte Tiara leicht ängstlich was Pop wohl ebenfalls bemerkte. "Wenn das dein Wunsch ist." antwortete er ihr woraufhin Tiara nur nickte. "Wo kommst du her?" fragte Pops und ich merkte wie sich Tiara auf diese Frage hin verkrampfte. "Das kann ich nicht sagen." antwortete sie. "Kannst du nicht oder willst du nicht?" wollte Pops wissen. Tiara schien zu überlegen was sie antworten soll. "Ihr würdet es mir nicht glauben." sagte sie. Was würden wir ihr nicht glauben? 


	9. Chapter 9

Tiara POV

"Wo kommst du her?" fragte Whitebeard mich und ich verkrampfte leicht. Was sollte ich denn jetzt sagen? Sollte ich ihnen einfach irgendeine Insel nennen und sie somit anlügen oder doch besser die Wahrheit auch wenn sie mir das sicher nicht glauben werden? "Das kann ich nicht sagen." antwortete ich da ich mir einfach noch nicht sicher war was ich tun sollte. "Kannst du nicht oder willst du nicht?" wollte Whitebeard wissen. Ich überlegte kurz bis ich ein Entschluss gefasst hatte. "Ihr würdet es mir nicht glauben." sagte ich. Mir fiel natürlich auf das die beiden sich über diese Aussage wunderten. "Können wir irgendwo reden wo uns niemand heimlich belauschen kann? Dann werde ich Marco und dir die ganze Wahrheit erzählen." bat ich Whitebeard. Immernoch hielt ich Marcos Hand. Er gab mir die Kraft die ich brauchte. Auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher war ob sie mir glauben werden aber ich wollte sie nicht anlügen. Vorallem wollte ich Marco nicht anlügen. Aber es gab auch noch einen weiteren Grund. Wenn ich wirklich verhindern will das dieser elende Bastard Teach Thatch töten wird wegen dieser verdammten Finsterfrucht brauchte ich definitiv Hilfe. Allein würde ich das nie schaffen. "Okay dann lass uns in meine Kajüte gehen." sagte Whitebeard und stand auf. Gemeinsam gingen wir zu seiner Kajüte. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl an seinem Schreibtisch. Marco und ich sollten uns auf sein Bett setzen. "Also woher kommst du?" fragte mich Whitebeard erneut. "Du kannst uns vertrauen." sagte Marco. Er schien zu spüren das ich immernoch unsicher war ihnen wirklich alles zu sagen. "Ich weiß dass das was ich jetzt erzählen werde sehr unglaubwürdig klingt aber es ist die Wahrheit. Nachdem ich hier aufgewacht war war ich selbst erstmal verwundert ob ich das alles nur träume oder doch die Realität ist." fing ich an zu erzählen und machte eine kurze Pause. Whitebeard und Marco blieben still und ließen mir die Zeit die ich brauchte. "Ich komme nicht von hier. Nicht von der Grandline. Nicht aus einem der Blues. Nicht aus dieser Welt. Wie ich hier her gekommen bin weiß ich nicht. Das wüsste ich selbst gern. Ich komme aus einer anderen Welt. Trotzdem kenne ich aber diese Welt hier. In meiner Welt gibt es eine Buchreihe über diese Welt." erklärte ich ihnen und man sah den beiden an das sie ein wenig an dem zweifelten was ich sagte. "Interessant! Kannst du das beweisen?" wollte Whitebeard wissen. Ich nickte. "Ja in meiner Tasche ist eins dieser Bücher. Ich habe immer eins bei mir da ich die Geschichte liebe. Die Geschichte handelt von Ace' kleinem Bruder Ruffy und seinem Abenteuern mit seiner Crew. Auch ihr die Whitebeard Piraten kommen darin vor." meinte ich. "Deswegen kanntest du die Namen von Ace und Thatch!" stellte Marco fest.

Marco POV

Was Tiara uns da erzählte war einfach unglaublich. Sollte sie wirklich aus einer anderen Welt stammen? Es würde aber immerhin alles erklären. Erklären warum sie die Namen von Ace und Thatch wusste, die Tatsache das die weiß was das für Anfälle sind die Ace immer hat und das sie keine Angst vor uns hatte obwohl wir Piraten sind. Aber es würde auch ihre ruhige und gelassene Reaktion auf meine Teufelskräfte erklären. Sie weiß das von ihnen keine Gefahr für sie ausgeht. "Ja ich kenne die Namen von allen Commandanten und welche Division sie anführen." erklärte Tiara. Pops schien noch über das was er grad erfahren hatte nachzudenken. "Kannst du mir etwas sagen was nur ich wissen kann?" wollte Pops von Tiara wissen. Sie schien zu überlegen und schaute zu mir. "Mach dir keine Gedanken mein Kind. Marco kann dabei bleiben. Man merkt es dir an das du seine Nähe brauchst um mir das alles zu sagen. Ihm vertraust du aus einem bestimmten Grund bereits. Selbst nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall zwischen euch hast du das vertrauen in meinen Sohn nicht verloren das merkt man." sagte Pops. "Du hast recht ich vertraue Marco wirklich und würde dies immer tun. Ich weiß das Gol D. Roger dir bei eurem Gespräch in Wano angeboten hat dir den Weg zum One Piece zu verraten. Du hast dieses Angebot allerdings abgelehnt. Dir ist deine Familie wichtiger als irgendein legendärer Schatz." verriet Tiara und ich war überrascht. Zum einen darüber das sie mir vertraut obwohl sie mich eigentlich nicht wirklich kennt und dies auch offen zugibt. Zum anderen was sie über Pops gesagt hat. Das Pops abgelehnt hat wunderte mich wenig aber das Roger ihm dieses Angebot gemacht hatte das überraschte mich dann doch davon hat er nie was erwähnt. "Was du gesagt hast entspricht also wirklich der Wahrheit. Nur Roger und ich wissen von diesem Gespräch und ich habe bis jetzt niemandem davon erzählt. Was weißt du alles?" wollte Pops wissen. Pops glaubte ihr und ich auch. Normal war ich immer misstrauisch und würde so eine Story nicht so einfach glauben. Aber wie sollte sie sonst von diesem Gespräch wissen? "Ich kenne die Vergangenheit von Ruffy, also dem kleinen Bruder von Ace und von dessen Crewmitgliedern sowie ein paar anderer Personen. Die Vergangenheit von Ace und seine Herkunft kenne ich ebenfalls. Aber ich kenne auch die Zukunft. Wenn ich mich nicht irre kenne ich so in etwa das was in den nächsten 3 bis 4 Jahren passieren wird." beantwortete Tiara die Frage von Pops. "Mit diesem wissen kann es gefährlich für dich werden wenn die Weltregierung davon erfährt." meinte Pops und schien zu überlegen. "Das ist mir bewusst aber das ist mir egal. Ich werde den Verlauf der Geschichte so wie ich sie kenne ändern. Egal was das für Konsequenzen für mich haben wird. Aber ich muss einfach verhindern das gewisse Dinge passieren werden." stellte Tiara klar und ich merkte das sie sich immer mehr anspannte. "Wovon genau sprichst du? Den Verlauf der Zukunft zu ändern die du kennst würde bedeuten das du ab einem Gewissen Zeitpunkt auch nicht mehr weißt was passieren wird und was für Folgen dein Eingreifen haben wird." wollte ich wissen. War ihr nicht klar wie gefährlich das werden kann? Was will sie ändern? "Ich bin mir bewusst das wenn ich in den Verlauf eingreife sich einiges verändern wird aber ich kann und werde es nicht zulassen dass Thatch getötet wird wenn ich in der Lage bin dies mit meinem Wissen zu verhindern." meinte Tiara und ich merkte wie sie sich noch mehr anspannt. Thatch soll getötet werden? "Wer wird meinen Sohn töten und wie?" fragte Pops nach und man merkte an seiner Stimme das ihn diese Information aufregte. Er versuchte es aber nicht so stark zu zeigen um es nicht noch schwerer für Tiara zu machen. 

Whitebeard POV

Tiara war wirklich interessant. Jemand aus einer anderen Welt die sehr viele Informationen über unsere Welt und über gewisse Personen hat. Wenn die Marine oder Weltregierung von ihr erfährt ist ihr Leben in Gefahr. Das sie Marco so vertraut und dies auch ohne zu zögern zugibt gefällt mir. Marco scheint in ihrer Gegenwart endlich das vergessen zu können was vor 10 Jahren passiert ist. Vielleicht könnte sie ihm auch endlich helfen alles zu vergessen. Allein das er sie bei sich schlafen lassen hat ist wie ein Wunder. Es macht den Eindruck als ob ihre Nähe ihm gut tut. Noch nie kam es vor das Marco verschlafen hat so wie heute. Normal ist er immer als Erster wach. Sie hat also schon nach einem Tag einen kleinen Einfluss auf ihn. Auch wenn ich so in Gedanken war hörte ich ihr trotzdem weiter zu. Als ich aber hörte wie sie sagt das jemand einen meiner Söhne töten wird machte mich das wütend. Wer würde es wagen? Ich musste es wissen. "Wer wird meinen Sohn töten und wie?" fragte ich sie und versuchte dabei so ruhig wie möglich zu bleiben. Man merkte das es ihr schwer fiel uns davon zu berichten. "Es beginnt alles damit das Thatch eine Teufelsfrucht finden wird. Um genau zu sein es wird die Yami Yami no mi also die Finsterfrucht sein. Ich weiß nicht genau wann dies der Fall sein wird denn das wurde leider nie erwähnt." fing sie an zu erzählen und stoppte. Ich blieb still da ich sie nicht unterbrechen wollte und auch Marco blieb still und beobachtete sie nur ganz genau. "Es wird in einer stürmischen Nacht passieren. Thatch steht an der Reling mit der Frucht in der Hand wo er überlegt ob er sie essen soll oder nicht. Jemand nähert sich ihm was er aber nicht mitbekommt. Diese Person hatte es schon lange auf diese Frucht abgesehen. Er ersticht Thatch, nimmt sich die Frucht und flieht. Thatch wird das nicht überleben da man ihn zu spät findet." fuhr sie mir ihrer Erzählung fort. Es liefen ihr ein paar Tränen die Wange hinab. Es war aber deutlich zu spüren das sie mit ihrer Erzählung noch nicht fertig war. "Der Verräter ist Marschall D. Teach oder wie er sich selbst nennt Blackbeard." sagte sie mit deutlichem Hass in der Stimme. Einer meiner eigenen Söhne soll dies tun? 

Marco POV 

Ich konnte es nicht glauben Teach, einer aus unserer Crew sollte es sein der Thatch töten wird? Konnte das stimmen? Es war zwar so das ich Teach nicht so vertraue so wie all den anderen da mein Phönix immer wachsamer wird sobald Teach in der Nähe ist was er sonst bei keinem tut aber sollten wir uns wirklich so getäuscht haben und nie sein wahres Ich gesehenhaben. Spürrt mein Phönix die Gefahr die von Teach ausgeht? Irgendwo wollte ich es nicht glauben das jemand aus der Crew uns verraten und sogar Thatch töten wird aber auf der anderen Seite zeigte ihre ganze Körpersprache dass das was sie sagte die Wahrheit ist. Bevor aber Pops oder ich was dazu sagen konnte sprach sie weiter. "Ace wird trotz das ihr ihm sagt das er es lassen soll Teach verfolgen um Thatchs Tod zu rächen. Doch leider wird Ace den Kampf gegen Teach verlieren. Teach liefert Ace dann der Marine aus um einer der Sieben Samurei zu werden wo zu dem Zeitpunkt ein Platz frei sein wird. Die Marine verkündet dann die öffentliche Hinrichtung von Ace in Marine Ford. Es kommt zum Krieg zwischen der Marine und euch, den Whitebeard Piraten zusammen mit euren Alliierten. Auch Ruffy wird in Marine Ford erscheinen um seinen großen Bruder zu retten. Es gelingt euch mit seiner Hilfe Ace vom Schafott zu befreien. Aber Ace wird durch Akainu getötet. Ace stellt sich schützend vor seinen kleinen Bruder den Akainu töten wollte als dieser zu erschöpft war. Ace stirbt in den Armen seines kleinen Bruders." erzählte sie und wurde immer unruhiger. Pops hörte ihr einfach nur ruhig zu. Es viel ihm schwer aber auch er sah wie sehr Tiara damit zu kämpfen hatte uns dies alles zu erzählen. Ich hätte sie am Liebsten gestoppt weiter zu erzählen aber ich wollte wissen was noch passieren wird. "Nachdem Ace gestorben ist wird es auch dazukommen das du, Whitebeard, den Kampf nicht überleben wirst. Ich will nicht dass das alles passiert! Ich will nicht das Thatch, Ace und du sterben. Ich will nicht das Marco die Menschen verliert die ihm am wichtigsten sind. Und ich will nicht selbst zwei Jahre nach dem Krieg noch den Shmerz des Verlustes in Marcos Augen sehen." fügte sie hinzu und konnte sich scheinbar nicht mehr beruhigen. Es war seltsam aber irgendwoher wusste ich das Tiara sich so leicht nicht von selbst beruhigen wird und das ihr ihr helfen würde wenn ich sie spüren lasse das jemand für sie da ist, dass sie nicht allein ist. Ich zog Tiara zu mir, auf meinen Schoss und schloss sie fest in meine Arme. Sie erschrak nicht und versuchte auch nicht von mir wegzukommen. Sie lies es einfach zu. Mir war bewusst das Pops mein handeln genau beobachtet was mich aber nicht störte. Langsam erschienen wieder meine Flammen ohne das ich dies wollte und erneut schienen meine Flammen Tiara zu beruhigen bis sie schließlich vor Erschöpfung in meinen Armen einschlief. Das durfte alles nicht passieren. Eins war klar dass alles war die Wahrheit. Das war keine Lüge! Ich will weder Pops noch Thatch oder Ace auf diese Weise verlieren. Aber wieso will sie dass alles nur für mich ändern? Wie kann ich ihr so viel bedeuten? Wieso gerade ich? "Marco bring sie bitte ins Bett und bleibe bei ihr. Sie braucht dich jetzt in ihrer Nähe. Wir reden später über alles." meinte Pops und riss mich somit aus meinen Gedanken. Man konnte ihm ansehen das er besorgt war aber auch wütend und geschockt. Ich tat was Pops mir befohlen hatte und ging mit Tiara in meinen Armen in meine Kajüte legte sie in mein Bett und legte mich zu ihr. Sie allein lassen konnte und wollte ich jetzt auf keinen Fall. Trotzdem stellte ich mir eine Frage. Wieso hatte Tiara nach so kurzer Zeit so eine Wirkung auf mich? 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ihr Lieben 🤗 Mal ein kleines Zwischenkapitel aus der Sicht von Izou. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Izou POV

„Warum darf Marco dabei sein und wir nicht? Das ist so unfair!“ regte sich Ace auf. Wir standen an der Reling und schauten zu wie Pops, Marco und Tiara in Richtung von Pops Kajüte gingen. „Weil sie ihn liebt!“ sagte Haruta und hatte diesen einen Blick der verriet dass sie etwas wusste was wir nicht, oder besser gesagt noch nicht wussten. „Raus mit der Sprache was weißt du?“ wollte Thatch wissen. „Nichts!“ meinte Haruta. „Es ist nicht so dass sie es mir gesagt hat aber ihr Verhalten was ich vorhin mitbekommen habe spricht einfach dafür.“ fügte sie hinzu. „Was meinst du?“ wollte nun auch Vista wissen der ebenfalls mit bei uns stand. „Als Marco an Deck kam um mich zu holen ging es darum das Tiara, die da grad duschen war, ein paar neue Sachen brauchte, welche ich ihr geholt habe. Was genau war während ich in meiner Kajüte war weiß ich nicht aber als ich dann Marcos Kajüte betreten habe stand Tiara nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt vor Marco. Die beiden schauten sich einfach nur an. Ich hab Marco dann angeschrien das er den Raum verlassen soll und hab als er dann draußen war Tiara drauf angesprochen warum sie ihn nicht rausgeschmissen hat. Aber sie sagte nur das es seine Kajüte ist und ja alles wichtige durch das Handtuch bedeckt gewesen war. Da ich ja wusste das Thatch und Izou der Meinung sind das Tiara in Marco verliebt sei, habe ich das erwähnt und da wurde sie knall rot.“ erklärte Haruta uns was sie beobachtet hatte. Es war schon alles etwas seltsam. Aber nicht nur was Haruta uns da grad erzählt hatte sondern die gesamte Situation zwischen Marco und Tiara. Wie schafft sie es nur das Marco sie so nah an sich ran lässt. Der Vorfall ist mittlerweile 10 Jahre her und Marco hat seit diesem Tag nie wieder eine Frau so nah an sich rangelassen wie er es bei Tiara gerade zulässt. Er lässt sie bei ihm schlafen, kommt mit ihr Hand in Hand an Deck und scheint damit nicht mal ein Problem zu haben. Was war ihr Geheimnis? Wie konnte sie das alles in nur einem Tag schaffen währen wir schon seit Jahren versuchen das er endlich wieder Nähe zu anderen zulässt? 

„Mir dauert das zu lange ich werde jetzt mal zu Pops gehen.“ meinte Thatch nach einer Weile und riss mich somit aus meinen Gedanken. „Stopp, du weißt ganz genau das Pops es hasst wenn du einfach so in wichtige Gespräche rein platzt.“ wollte ich ihn aufhalten aber er ging trotzdem einfach los also folgte ich ihm. „Die beiden sollten langsam mal was essen! Besonders Tiara nach dem Vorfall letzte Nacht! Keiner von beiden war beim Frühstück also werde ich die zwei jetzt höchst persönlich in die Kombüse schleifen!“ meinte Thatch und somit war klar das ihn jetzt eh niemand stoppen kann. Als unser Chefkoch sah er es ungern wenn jemand Mahlzeiten ausließ und er hatte schon recht Tiara sollte wirklich etwas essen. Immerhin wusste keiner von uns wie lange sie auf dieser verlassenen Insel war und wie lange sie ohne vernünftiges Essen auskommen musste. Doch in Pops Kajüte angekommen sahen wir das Marco und Tiara gar nicht mehr bei ihm waren. „Was kann ich für euch zwei tun?“ wollte Pops wissen, wirkte aber etwas abwesend. „Wo sind die zwei? Die müssen endlich mal was essen!“ beantwortete Thatch die Frage. „Marco hat Tiara in ihr Bett gebracht. Ihr ging es nach dem Gespräch nicht besonders gut.“ erklärte Pops uns. „Aber du hast Recht. Bring den beiden doch bitte etwas zu Essen.“ bat Pops Thatch und dieser machte sich sofort auf den Weg in die Küche. Ich blieb noch etwas. „Ist alles okay bei dir? Du wirkst so abwesend.“ wollte ich wissen. „Alles in Ordnung mein Sohn. Mich beschäftig nur etwas was Tiara gerade erzählt hat. Ich werde euch später darüber in Kenntnis setzen.“ erklärte er und bat mich ihn etwas allein zu lassen da er nachdenken musste. 

Was hatte sie ihm erzählt? Da ich aber immer noch wissen wollte wie sie es geschafft hatte Marco so nah zu kommen beschloss ich nach ihr zu schauen und sie einfach zu fragen so fern es ihr besser geht. Aber als ich in der Gästekajüte ankam war diese leer! Wo war sie? Pops meinte doch er hätte Marco gebeten Tiara in ihr Bett zu bringen. „Hey wo ist sie?“ fragte Thatch auf einmal. „Gute Frage, nächste Frage!“ meinte ich nur. „Als ich hier ankam war sie schon nicht da.“ erklärte ich ihm. „Nicht schon wieder! Wieso muss man sie ständig suchen?“ meinte Thatch und ging wieder raus auf den Flur. „Wo willst du hin?“ wollte ich wissen. „Na dahin wo sie auch schon beim letzten Mal war! Ich geh zu unserer Ananas!“ grinste Thatch. Na klar! Wieso bin ich da nicht von allein drauf gekommen das sie wieder bei Marco ist. Thatch betrat Marcos Kajüte ohne zu klopfen was sicher wieder ärger geben wird. Beide lagen im Bett. Tiara schien zu schlafen und Marco las ein Buch. Als er uns dann bemerkte schaute er uns mit einem finsteren Blick an. „Wann lernt ihr endlich mal erst anzuklopfen?“ wollte er wissen und sprach leise um Tiara nicht zu wecken. „Ihr habt das Frühstück verpasst! Pops meinte ich soll euch was bringen.“ sagte Thatch und überging einfach Marcos Frage. „Stell es einfach auf den Tisch.“ meinte Marco nur. „Wieso liegt sie in deinem Bett? Wir haben uns eben gewundert wo sie schon wieder ist, da Pops meinte er hätte dich gebeten sie in ihr Bett zu bringen.“ wollte ich von ihm wissen. „Ich wollte sie einfach nicht allein lassen nachdem was wir von ihr erfahren haben.“ sagte er. Mich wunderte das nur noch mehr. Die beiden lagen immerhin nicht einfach nur so nebeneinander auf seinem Bett. Sie lag in seinen Armen, ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust. Sie wirkten eher wie ein Paar. „Warum lässt du sie so nah an dich ran? Das ist so untypisch für dich!“ fragte ich ihn dann schließlich weil ich endlich eine Antwort auf diese Frage wollte.


	11. Chapter 11

Marco POV

„Warum lässt du sie so nah an dich ran? Das ist so untypisch für dich!“ fragte Izou mich. Was sollte das den jetzt? Die Frage regte mich echt aucf aber ich versuchte trotzdem ruhig zu beiben. „Meinst du ich hätte sie allein lassen sollen, nachdem sie in Tränen ausgebrochen und toral aufgewühlt war?“ fragte ich ihn. „Das meinte ich nicht und das weißt du ganz genau!“ antwortete Izou etwas lauter. Ja, ich wusste, was er meinte und genau das ärgerte mich. In den letzten Jahren haben sie versucht mich mit irgendwelchen Tussis zu verkuppeln und sei es nur für eine Nacht aber ich wollte das nie! „Geht jetzt!“ sagte ich weil ich jetzt keine Lust hatte darüber zu reden. Izou schien damit nicht einverstanden zu sein aber zum Glück zog Thatch ihn mit aus dem Zimmer. Wann werden sie mich endlich mit diesem Thema in Ruhe lassen? Ja Izou hatte Recht dass es untypisch war für mich jemanden so schnell so nah an mich heran zu lassen aber mit Tiara war es anders. Was anders war konnte ich selbst nicht sagen. Ich würde auch gern wissen warum ich sie in meinem Bett schlafen lasse oder warum ich sie in meine Arme nehme. Außerdem wusste ich genauso wenig warum ich das Gefühl habe dass ich sie nicht allein lassen und sie beschützen wollte.

Ein leises „Alles okay bei dir?“ riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Sollte ich dass nicht besser dich fragen?“ wollte ich von ihr wissen. Tiara blieb einfach in meinen Armen liegen und mir gefiel das sogar irgendwie. „Mir geht es gut. Es war nur diesmal etwas anderes. Bisher dachte ich immer ihr alle seid nur fiktive Charaktere aber dass seid ihr nicht mehr und deswegen hat es mich wohl etwas mehr mitgenommen als ich dachte.“ antwortete sie. Stimmt daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Jetzt wo sie bei uns ist muss das Wissen dass bestimmte Personen sterben oder besser getötet werden schwer für sie sein. „Ich wollte wissen ob bei dir alles okay ist wegen dem was ich euch erzählt habe. Immerhin hast du erfahren das 3 dir wichtige Personen bald sterben werden wenn wir nichts am Verlauf der Geschichte ändern.“ fügte Tiara hinzu. „Es war schon ein seltsames Gefühl das alles zu hören und es ist auch hart zu wissen dass es alles von jemandem aus der Crew ausgelöst wird.“ fing ich an und stoppte. „Wir sollten erstmal etwas essen. Thatch hat uns vorhin was gebracht auf Pops Befehl hin.“ änderte ich einfach das Thema. Ich wollte jetzt wirklich nicht mehr über Teach und seinen Verrat nachdenken. „Jetzt wo du es ansprichst ich hab wirklich ein bisschen Hunger.“ lachte Tiara und ich war froh das sie meinen abrupten Themenwechsel so locker nahm und nicht weiter nachfragte. Wir beide standen auf und gingen zu der kleinen Couch die in meinem Raum stand und aßen erst einmal.

Tiara POV

Nachdem wir mit unserem sehr späten Frühstück fertig waren brachten wir die Sachen zusammen in die Küche und gingen dann aufs Deck. Marco war zwar der Meinung das ich ihm nicht helfen müsste die Sachen wegzubringen aber ich wollte ihm helfen und der zweite Grund warum ich mit wollte war um mir den Weg zu merken. Hier sah alles so gleich aus und sich ein wenig orientieren zu können wäre sicher hilfreich. Während Marco sobald wir auf Deck angekommen waren zu Whitebeard ging setzte ich mich an die Reling um ein wenig zu Zeichnen. Meine Tasche hatten wir vorher kurz aus der Gästekajüte geholt. Ich wollte nicht das jemand zufällig den One Piece Manga in meiner Tasche findet. Den Kommandanten vertraute ich bei denen wäre es nicht schlimm wenn sie den Manga sehen würde aber wenn Teach zum Beispiel derjenige wäre sieht das dann schon ganz anders aus.

Während ich überlegte wen oder was ich zeichnen sollte bemerkte ich das Thatch und Izou mich beobachteten. Wirklich stören tat es mich nicht ich fand es nur etwas seltsam. Deshalb stand ich auch auf und ging zu den beiden. „Hab ich was im Gesicht oder warum beobachtet ihr mich so auffällig?“ fragte ich sie. „Ach und Thatch, danke für das späte Frühstück.“ fügte ich noch hinzu. „Bitte kein Thema. Aber um auf deine Frage zu beantworten es ist halt nur ein wenig seltsam dich ohne unsere Ananas zu sehen.“ lachte Thatch und ich sah ihn sauer an. „Lass das!“ giftete ich ihn leicht an. Ich hasste es wenn man sich über Marco lustig macht. „Ach komm schon bis jetzt warst du jedes Mal wenn wir dich gesucht haben bei ihm.“ meinte er. „Ich glaube unsere Kleine hier hat ein Problem damit wie du Marco grad bezeichnet hast.“ meinte Izou und ich nickt zustimmend. „Ach komm schon das ist lustig.“ lachte Thatch. „Nein ist es nicht.“ sagte ich und wollte gehen doch Izou hielt mich am Handgelenk fest. „Warum stört dich das so?“ wollte Izou wissen. „Ich mag es einfach nicht. Ich kann es nicht so richtig erklären wieso.“ antwortete ich ihm. „Liebst du Marco?“ fragte Thatch auf einmal. „W-was? W-wie?“ bekam ich nur raus und wurde rot. „Das klingt nach einem ja.“ lachte er. „Sei still.“ meinte Izou zu Thatch und ging mit mir ein Stück beiseite.

„Ich würde gern von dir wissen wie du es geschafft hast das Marco dich so nah an sich ran lässt?“ wollte Izou von mir wissen doch ich wusste nicht so wirklich was er meinte. „Wie meinst du das?“ fragte ich ihn deshalb. „Weißt du es ist für Marco sehr untypisch das er jemanden so nah an sich ran lässt vor allem so schnell. Er hat dich sogar bei sich schlafen lassen und es auch zugelassen das du in seinen Armen lagst. Versteh mich nicht falsch ich habe nichts dagegen wenn ihr euch näher kommt. Im Gegenteil es ist sogar schön zu sehen das Marco mal wieder eine Frau näher an sich ran lässt und nicht immer nur abweist wie er es sonst die letzten Jahre immer gemacht hat. Nur interessiert es mich halt wie du es geschafft hast.“ erklärte er mir und ich war erst einmal ein wenig überfordert mit der Situation. Sollte das stimmen? Aber Izou hatte keinen Grund mich anzulügen. „Ich habe nichts gemacht. Ich fühle mich bei ihm einfach nur sehr wohl. Bei Marco kann ich mich einfach fallen lassen, entspannen und er schafft es meine Albträume zu unterdrücken,“ fing ich an zu erzählen und stoppte. Wieder hatte ich die Albträume erwähnt ohne dass ich dies eigentlich wollte. „Was für Albträume?“ fragte Izou und schaute mich etwas besorgt an. „Ist egal. Vergess das bitte.“ bat ich ihn. „Es ist nicht egal! Wegen den Albträumen hast du diese Tabletten genommen oder?“ wollte er wissen. „Bitte Izou ich will darüber nicht reden!“ sagte ich etwas lauter. Mir wurde das zu viel. Ich wollte nicht über diese Albträume, über diese schrecklichen Erinnerungen reden. „Was ist hier los?“ wollte Marco wissen der auf einmal hinter mir stand.


End file.
